Something Special
by RC2012
Summary: We all know that when Mike asked Randall to join his team, he refused because he was already in the ROR fraternity. But what would have happened if Randall joined OK instead of ROR? What if Sulley still joined as well? How would have events at MU turned out this way?
1. Chapter 1

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 1

Mike Wazowski sat glumly at his desk. He was in scream can design class, listening to the professor drone on and on about scream cans. He stared out the window at the School of Scaring, believing that was where he belonged. Mike was originally a scare major when he started the school year at Monsters University, but things started going wrong after he meet James P. Sullivan; a monster who came from a family of scarers. He believed that all he would need to graduate from MU was his natural talent of scaring.

After they met, Mike and Sulley became rivals and spent all of last semester trying to outdo the other. However, Mike was beginning to improve a lot better than Sulley. All semester Mike was excelling in his classes while Sulley began to falter. Then the day of the final exams came. While Mike and his roommate Randall "Randy" Boggs were waiting for their turns at the simulator, Sulley knocked Mike's books to the floor "accidentally". Mike told Sulley to stay out of his way and that he worked really hard for the exam. Then Sulley responded by saying that was because he didn't belong here. Well, that made Mike angry. He and Sulley then got into a face off of roaring at each other, which caused Sulley to accidently back into the pedestal holding Dean Hardscrabble's famous scream can, a souvenir of her breaking the all-time scare record. It fell to the floor, burst open, and flew around the room before landing on the floor again, empty and busted. Mike and Sulley desperately apologized to Dean Hardscrabble, who was then prompted to test the two herself.

She tested Mike first, but stopped him before giving him a chance to demonstrate. Then she tested Sulley, who just roared in her face. Dean Hardscrabble told him that she wasn't finished and had Sulley listened, he would've known that a roar would've only made the child cry instead of scream. Then she went on about the cry from the child alerting the parents and exposing the monster world. Then she finished by saying that Sulley would not continue in the Scaring Program. At first Sulley thought this was a joke and laughed, but when he saw that Hardscrabble was serious, his expression changed. "What? But I'm a Sullivan."

"Then I'm sure that your family will be very disappointed." Hardscrabble replied. Then she turned to Mike.

"Mr. Wazowski, I'm afraid that what you lack is something that cannot be taught." Then what she said next cut deep into Mike's soul. "You're not scary. I'm afraid that you will not be continuing in the Scaring Program."

"Please, let me try the simulator. I'll surprise you." Mike said.

"Surprise me?" Hardscrabble smiled coldly at Mike. "I doubt that very much." With that, Dean Hardscrabble walked away.

So here Mike was in scream can design, his new major. Of course, he wasn't alone. Across the room sat Sulley glaring at Mike, believing that it was all Mike's fault that he was out of the Scaring Program. Then class let out and Sulley followed Mike all over campus, continuing to glare at him. Mike was too sad to notice and went back to his dorm. He closed the door and looked around. His roommate wasn't there, much to Mike's disappointment. He could really use some comforting words from a friend right now.

Mike took off his MU hat and looked at it, heartbroken. Then Dean Hardscrabble's words came back into Mike's mind and repeated themselves over and over again. "You're not scary, you're not scary, you're not scary."

Mike let out an angry cry and threw his MU hat at his calendar on the wall. He heard the calendar fall off and looked at the wall, seeing the scare games flyer he picked up on orientation day. He got up on his bed and looked at it. It said: Scare Games, prove you're the best. Mike smiled and an idea began to form in his mind.

If I enter the scare games and win, Mike thought, it'll prove that I am scary. And Hardscrabble will have no choice but to let me back in the scare program. Wait, only fraternities and sororities can enter.

Mike thought about what fraternity would be willing to accept him. Then he remembered Oozma Kappa, the fraternity he saw during rush week. They didn't look scary, but Mike thought that with his coaching they could become great scarers and win the games. It could work. It had to work if Mike ever hoped of getting back into the Scaring Program.

He tore the flyer off the wall and ran to the door. When he opened the door Mike saw Sulley standing there. "Out of my way!" He cried as he rushed past the big blue monster and down the hall. He ran out of the building and over to Fraternity Row. Mike saw a crowd of monsters filling the area and facing an outdoor stage. He could see Dean Hardscrabble standing behind a podium.

"As a student, I created these games as a friendly competition." Hardscrabble said to the crowd. "But be prepared: in order to take home the trophy, you must be the most fearsome monsters on campus!"

There were cheers from the crowd and Hardcrabble gave a faint smile. "Good luck, and may the best monsters win!"

Just before Claire Wheeler, the Greek Council president, could announce that the scare games sign-ups were closed, someone shouted out "Wait! I'm signing up!"

It was Mike, standing on top of a parked car. Dean Hardscrabble looked at him with an emotionless expression. "You have to be in a fraternity in order to compete." Said the president.

"Behold! The next winning fraternity of the Scare Games! The brothers, my brothers, of Oozma Kappa!" Mike cried pointing at the Oozmas. Everyone looked at the oddball monsters and laughed.

"Mr. Wazowski, what is the meaning of this?" Hardscrabble demanded.

"You just said the winners are the most fearsome monsters on campus. If I win, it means you kicked out the best scarer in the whole school."

"That won't happen."

"How about a little wager?" Mike said. The crowd murmured. "If I win, you let me back in the Scaring Program."

"And that will prove?" Hardscrabble's eyes narrowed.

"That you were wrong." Mike replied defiantly.

"Very well. If you win, I will let your entire team into the Scaring Program." Sulley was in the crowd when he heard this. He saw that this could be his chance to get back into the Scaring Program. "But if you lose, you must leave Monsters University and never come back."

This was serious. This meant that Mike must choose to either stay in scream can design or risk dropping out of Monsters University. He thought for several seconds before deciding that he would agree to the terms. After all, Mike came to Monsters University to become a scarer. What was the point of staying if that wasn't going to happen?

"Deal." Mike said.

"Now all you need to do is find enough members to compete." Dean Hardscrabble said. Mike was confused. "But we have enough players." Mike replied.

"Sorry dude." Said Brock Pearson, the Greek Council vice-president. "We count bodies, not heads. That dude counts as one." He said pointing to a two-headed monster on the Oozma team.

Mike panicked. "Does anyone else want to join our team, anyone?"

Mike scanned the crowd and saw his roommate Randall. "Randy! Randy, thank goodness, I need you on my team!"

"Oh, sorry Mike, but I'm already on a team." Randall replied from the crowd.

"What? Which team?"

"Hey Boggs, what you doing over there?" Johnny Worthington called as he was walking over to him. Mike turned to Randall dumbstruck.

"You're… with the RORs?"

Randall sighed and stepped out from the crowd. Mike was shocked as he saw that Randall was wearing a ROR fraternity jacket. "Yeah, they asked me to join them last semester, after the final exams."

Johnny smiled at Mike. "You're looking at the newest member of the top fraternity on campus. Now come on Boggs, let's go over to the others. You can show them that invisible trick of yours again."

Johnny turned and walked away.

"Later Mike." Randall smiled and started to follow Johnny.

"Randy, wait!" Mike cried out.

Randall stopped and looked back at Mike.

"Please, I need you." Randall saw the desperation on Mike's face. He really needed him.

"Come on Boggs, let's go." Johnny came back to Randall and Randall looked at him. He looked at Mike and then at Johnny again. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this. Randall took off his ROR jacket and handed it back to Johnny, who stood puzzled. "Sorry Johnny, but I'm out." Then Randall walked over to Mike.

"Okay Mike, sign me up."

"Wait a minute, you're quitting ROR and joining them?" Johnny asked. Randall turned back to Johnny and with a small, sad look on his face and nodded.

Johnny stood there for a moment and then he scoffed. "Your loss." He said. Then he turned to the crowd.

"Hey, who wants to join ROR?" Immediantly one monster stepped out from the crowd and came up to Johnny. "Welcome to the team." Johnny smiled as he handed the jacket to the monster.

Randall turned back to Mike, who was speechless. Randall had given up being one of the cool kids, for him. "Randy, I…," Mike didn't know what else to say but "Thank you."

Randall smiled. "What are chums for?" He said holding up his hand. Mike looked at the hand and shook it as he smiled. Then he looked at Hardscrabble. "Okay, sign us up."

"Sign you up?" Hardscrabble replied coldly.

"Yeah, we have six members now."

"Six? I'm afraid that there was an announcement last semester about that rule being changed. This year, each competing team must have seven members, not six."

Seven? Mike was alarmed. His team was short one member.

"Please, I need one more monster. Just one more!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, but since you don't have a seventh member, you don't qualify." Dean Hardscrabble said.

"No, you're wrong!" A voice cried out from the crowd. It was Sulley, who climbed onto the car Mike was standing on. "The team does qualify. I'm their seventh member." Sulley said indicating himself with his thumb.

"What? No way!" Mike turned to the crowd. "Anyone else, please."

Sulley leaned down and whispered to Mike. "C'mon, just let me on your team."

"Forget it! You just want to join so you can get back into the Scaring Program."

"So? If Oozma wins, we're both back in the Scaring Program. It's a win/win. Besides, you need one more member." Sulley replied.

"I'd rather take Archie the Scare Pig."

Sulley sighed.

"God you're stubborn Wazowski. How about we make a deal? If Oozma wins, I'll quit and we'll both go our separate ways, never having to deal with each other again. Deal?"

Mike really didn't want to let Sulley on his team, but it didn't seem like anyone else was going to join. "Deal." He said.

The Greek Counsel President was starting to lose her patience. "Hey we're closing up sigh-ups, is he on your team or not?"

Mike sighed, turned around, and he called out to the president. "Yes. He's on my team."

Mike's team was then signed up. They could compete.

Hardscrabble smiled coldly at Mike. "Good luck." She said before walking away.

Mike looked back at Sulley, who had an arrogant grin on his face. "What's the plan Wazowski?"

Mike knew that once again things were going to be complicated because of James P. Sullivan, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He was going to turn Oozma Kappa into champions, and prove to everyone that Mike Wazowski is something special.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Not bad for my first fanfic, right? For a while I've been toying with the idea of what would've happened if Randall choose OK instead of ROR and now here it is. Sure, I could've just had it that Randall joined OK and not have Sulley join as well, but Sulley brought a little conflict and drama to the team, which made the rest of the film more interesting to watch. I just want to be clear on one thing: The main characters of this story are Mike, Sulley, and Randall, but just like in the film, the story will mostly focus on Mike. I will continue to write this story. I'm not sure when the next chapter may come out; because I have school, but I promise that I will continue this story until it is finished. Until then, Happy Halloween! **

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 2

Mike and Randall were back at their dorm, packing up their things to move into the Oozma Kappa fraternity house. Mike stood facing his bed while he put his things in his suitcase and backpack. Randall was facing his bed as well. The room was silent for a few moments before Mike turned around and spoke.

"Listen, Randy. I just wanted to say that, again… thank you. For joining my team, I…I really appreciate it." Randall turned around and then he smiled.

"Sure thing Mike." But when Randall turned around to face his bed again, there was a look of uncertainty on his face. He was happy to have helped Mike out, but he had also turned down the top fraternity on campus. He couldn't help but feel that he blew his only chance of fitting in. He closed his trunk. He was all set, and so was Mike.

"C'mon, let's head off." Mike said cheerfully. The two friends left their room, returned their room keys to the Resident Advisor, and headed off to the OK fraternity house.

Back in his room, Sulley was packing up to move as well. His roommate José had already moved out because he was now on one of the competing fraternities in the games. Sulley finished packing and closed his trunk. He knew he was going to have to put up with Mike while on Oozma Kappa.

"That damn little know-it-all." Sulley muttered. But he reminded himself that after Oozma wins the Scare Games, he would quit. Sulley also hoped that not only would he be accepted back into the Scaring Program, but he would also be accepted back into Roar Omega Roar. He believed that he belonged with them. To him, it seemed suiting for a future great scarer to be in the best fraternity on campus. Sulley hoped that he would be back with them soon, assuming that Oozma could actually win the games at all.

Mike and his friend Randall stood opposite of Sulley on the sidewalk. They looked at the OK fraternity house. Instead of it being a huge towering building like the ROR house, it was actually a prim little house with a front porch and lace curtains in the window.

"This is a fraternity house?" Sulley asked, a little disappointed.

Mike looked at Sulley. "Just try not to do anything that'll jeopardize the team."

"What could I do that could jeopardize the team?"

Before Mike could answer, the front door opened and a rectangle of light shined out. Polka music was coming out of the house. A middle-aged monster with tentacle-like arms stood in the doorway.

"Ahoy teammateys! Welcome aboard to your new home!" The monster said cheerfully. When Mike and gang walked up into the house, they saw what the monster looked like up close. He was bald, had a mustache, and wore a green shirt. He was wearing glasses as well. The three new members walked into the living room and it looked like someone's mother or grandmother lived here. It had needlework pillows and little knickknacks everywhere. There was a couch in the middle of the room along with a few chairs, a TV, a cabinet with cups and saucers, and an automan.

"Welcome to party central." Said a blobby OK.

"Technically, we haven't had a party here yet." Said one of the heads of the two-headed monster. He had two horns.

"But when we do, we'll be ready!" Said the head with one horn. With a click of the remote in his hands, a disco ball dropped out of the ceiling, but crashed to the floor.

"I can see why you haven't had a party here." Sulley muttered under his breath. Everyone got comfortable as the middle-aged monster walked around passing out cups of hot cocoa. Sulley looked around the room.

"So you guys are scaring majors?"

The middle-aged monster laughed. "We wish. Each one of us was in the Scaring Program, but we didn't last long. Guess we weren't what Hardscrabble was looking for. Allow me to introduce myself. Don Carlton, 'mature student' and president of Oozma Kappa as well as its founder." Don flashed out his card.

"I was in the textile industry until I got downsized. I decided to go back to school and become a scarer, but I was kicked out of the Scaring Program. After that I decided to learn about the computers."

Next was the two headed monster. "Hi, I'm Terry with a 'Y'." Said the head with two horns. "And I'm Terri with an 'I'! I'm a dance major!" Said the head with one horn.

"And I'm not." Said Terry.

"Five, six, seven, eight, and turn!" Terri tried to show off his dance moves, but his brother refused to follow along.

"Why didn't you turn?" Terri demanded.

"I told you I don't dance." Terry said.

"Now I'm embarrassed."

"You should wake up embarrassed." The two walked away arguing.

Then a hairy, purple monster that looked like an arch came over.

"My name's Art, New Age philosophy major! Excited to live with you and laugh with you…and cry with you." He said emotionally. Then he threw three notebooks to Mike, Sulley, and Randall. Each one had a picture of a unicorn on it. "Thought you might like to keep a dream journal."

"My name's Scott Squibbles." Sulley jumped and turned around. The blobby kid had popped up behind him without warning. "Friends call me Squishy. I am undeclared, unattached, and pretty much unwelcome everywhere but here." Squishy said as he sat down in a chair.

"So you guys have no scaring experience?" Sulley asked.

Don smiled. "Not a lot, but we've got you. One of the scariest monsters I've ever seen. I bet we'll win the games with you." Sulley chuckled.

Mike and Randall rolled their eyes as they sipped their cocoa.

"We thought our dreams were over, but Mike said that if we win, Hardscrabble will let us back into the Scaring Program." Don said.

"We're going to be real scarers." Terri said enthusiastically. Sulley laughed a little and shot Mike a look. Mike pretended that he didn't noticed and sipped more of his cocoa.

Don showed the new members upstairs to their rooms. He opened a door to a small bedroom with a bunk bed, a desk, and a mirror. "Here's your new room." Don said to Mike and Sulley.

"Wait, we're sharing this room?" Sulley asked.

"Actually, this room is only meant for two." Don said.

"Hold on, where am I going to sleep?" Randall asked.

"You can bunk with me! I always wanted a roomie." Art said enthusiastically as he placed his arm around Randall's shoulders. He led Randall to his room. "We're both purple." Art said happily.

"If you need anything, just give a big holler-ooney!" Don said.

Sulley pretended to smile as Don left, but after he closed the door he turned angrily to Mike. "Are you kidding me Wazowski? Those guys aren't scary."

"They don't have to be good. I'll be carrying the whole team." Mike replied.

"Really? Who's going to carry you?"

Mike closed his eye and sighed. He opened it and pointed at the door. "It's either this or scream can design pal, take your pick."

Sulley knew Mike was right. They would have to make the best of this situation.

Sulley climbed up into the top bunk of the bed and didn't say anything.

An hour later, Sulley was in the top bunk reading a sports magazine. Mike was at the desk doing homework. Then the lights suddenly went out. "What the?" Mike said. Sulley tried flicking the switch, but nothing happened. The two monsters walked out into the dark hallway. "Hello?"

"Mike?"

"Randy? What's going on?"

"I don't know. The lights just went off."

"Where's Art?"

"Again, I don't know. He left our room fifteen minutes ago, saying he had to go somewhere."

"Come on; let's go see if we can find the others." Said Mike.

The three monsters walked downstairs into the living room and just then a door opened. They walked downstairs into the basement of the house. "Hello? Guys?"

Mike could see a burning candle in the middle of the room. Mike and gang walked closer to the candle and saw Don standing behind it, wearing a robe.

"Do you pledge yourselves to the Oozma Kappa brotherhood?" He said eerily.

"Ow!" Mike cried. Just then someone whacked his butt with a paddle.

"Do you swear to keep secret of everything you learn here?" Said Terry holding the paddle.

"Ow!" Sulley cried. He was whacked in the butt as well by Squishy.

"No matter how horrifying?" Said Squishy.

Art walked up behind Randall with a paddle. Then he looked confused. He wasn't sure where Randall's butt was, so he decided to spank the lizard's lower back. "Ow!" Randall cried out in pain and rubbed his lower back with his second pair of arms. He looked back at Art and shot him an angry look.

"I swear the ROR initiation wasn't this humiliating." Randall muttered under his breath.

The three monsters turned around and saw Squishy holding up a book. "Will you take the sacred oath of the…" Before he could finish the lights came on, blinding everyone for a minute.

"Sweetie, what are you and your friends doing down here?" A female monster that almost looked like Squishy was standing at the top of the stairs. She wore pink hair curlers.

"Mom! We're doing an initiation!" Squishy said.

"Oooh, scary! Well, carry on. Just pretend I'm not here." Ms. Squibbles said as she walked down the stairs and over to the washer.

Squishy turned back to the new members smiling and looking very embarrassed. "This is my Mom's house. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes."

"Do you promise to look out for your brothers, no matter the peril?" Squishy tried to read out the oath, but his mom started the washer and it began making noise as Squishy was speaking.

"Will you defend Oozma Kappa, no matter how dangerous? In the face of unending pain?" He tried speaking louder, but the sounds of the washer were starting to drown out his words.

"Sacrificing all that you-" Finally he gave up. "Oh forget it! You're in." Said Squishy.

"Look, we know we're no one's first choice for a fraternity, so it means a lot to have you guys here with us." Don Said.

Squishy walked up to Mike and handed him an Oozma Kappa baseball hat. "Can't wait to start scaring with you brothers." He said happily.

Mike took the hat and put it on. Sulley and Randall took their hats and did the same. The rest of the Oozma's cheered. Art was about to spank Randall again, but the lizard saw this coming out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed the paddle with his tail, took it out of Art's hands, and threw it to the floor. Art chuckled nervously and walked away.

"Time for a celebration! Grab the couch cushions gentlemen, because we're building us a fort!" Squishy cried. Don, Art, Terri, Terry, and Squishy ran excitedly upstairs to the living room. Mike, Sulley, and Randall stayed behind for a moment. Then they walked upstairs following their teammates.

Well, that's it for chapter two. Thanks for all the positive reviews so far. To Alphonse Elric's Lover, I sometimes wish that Randall did join Oozma in the movie. But with MU being a prequel, Randall would have had to join the bad fraternity and eventually become a villain. Hopefully Pixar will one day make another Monsters, Inc. film where Randall will become good again. Maybe in it he and Mike could become friends again. If you guys like reading fan fiction about Randall Boggs becoming good again, then I highly suggest that you read Dat Salvadorean Chic's fanfic titled Winds of Change. In the story, Randall escapes banishment and returns to Monstropolis to turn a new leaf. When he's rehired at Monsters, Inc. Randall meets Vanessie, daughter of Nessie and his love interest in the story. Believe me, it's a great story.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

~RC


	3. Chapter 3

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 3

The next morning Mike and Sulley woke up feeling very tired. Both of them only got a few hours of sleep last night. The two dragged themselves out of bed and walked out of their room. Suddenly a flash of light went off. Mike and Sulley covered their eyes. "What the heck?" Mike said. Squishy, Art, Terry, and Terri were standing out in the hall smiling. Squishy was holding a camera.

"First morning in the house." He smiled.

"That one's going in the album." Art said. After the photo developed, Art took the picture and put it on one of the pages of the album; right next to a picture of Randall shielding his eyes from the flash of a camera.

Just then Randall walked up to the group while he was rubbing his eyes. He smiled at Mike. "Morning Mike. How'd you sleep?"

"Oh it was peaceful… until Sullivan started snoring." Mike said turning to Sulley.

"Oh please, before that you kept me up half the night with your studying."

"How could have my studying possibly kept you up?"

Sulley closed his eyes and sighed. He went back into the bedroom and sat down at the desk. He opened one of Mike's textbooks, took out a pen from the drawer, and imitated Mike. "Hmmmm." He said very loudly while clicking his pen repeatedly. Then he shot his right arm up. "Ah-ha!" He cried and pretended to underline a paragraph in Mike's textbook. Then he set the pen down, got up, and walked back out into the hall.

"Oh hahaha. You should be a comedian." Mike replied. The group heard footsteps and turned to see Don running up the stairs excitedly.

"Guys, we just got a letter!" He exclaimed happily.

Mike tried to take the envelope out of Don's tentacles, but it was stuck. After a few more tries Mike finally got the letter free, but as a result he became off-balanced and fell backwards.

"Ow."

"Sorry, sometimes my tentacles get sticky." Don said as Mike got back up.

Mike opened the envelope. "It's the first event of the Scare Games!" He exclaimed. Then he read the letter:

_ A child's room is where you scare, _

_ but avoid the toxicity lurking there._

"Why is it in a riddle?" Sulley complained. "Why can't they just say what the challenge is and where it's taking place?"

Mike started to think. "A child's room is where you scare, but avoid the toxicity lurking there?" He tapped his chin. "It sounds like the first challenge will deal with… toxicity?"

"Okay, but where do they want us to meet?" Sulley asked.

Mike thought for a moment and then his eye opened wide. He looked at the others. "They want us to meet in the campus sewer drain." He said.

* * *

That night Mike and the Oozmas entered the sewer drain of the campus.

"Of all the sewers on campus, this one has always been my favorite." Said Art.

"Art, you've been here before?" Terry asked.

"I have a life outside of the house you know." Art replied. The team took a right and saw a huge cheering crowd gathered in the drain.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, the Scare Games!" boomed the vice-president. The crowd continued to cheer.

"Let's hear it for the fraternities and sororities competing in this year's games. Jaws Theta Chi!" cried the president. The crowd cheered each time a team's name was mentioned.

"Python Nu Kappa!"

"Slugma Slugma Kappa!"

"Roar Omega Roar!"

"Eta Hiss Hiss!"

"And finally, Oozma…Kappa." The vice-president said. All fell silent at the mention of Oozma's name and turned to see the team. The only person in the crowd who cheered was Squishy's mom.

"Hey Sullivan!" Just then an insect like monster with four arms was walking up to the Oozmas. At first he looked like Javier Rios on the ROR team, but the color of the monster's skin was brown. He too was wearing a ROR jacket.

"Hey, José! How's it going?"Sulley walked over to the monster and shook his hand.

"Oh no." Randall said.

Sulley and José walked over to the OKs. "Hey guys, this is José Rodriguez. He used to be my roommate before the Games started. "

José looked at the team and his eyes fell on Randall. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Randy Boggs. How's it going Randy?" He said laughing.

Randall rolled his eyes. "Hey José." He replied.

Mike turned to Randall. "Randy, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he was one of my former tormentors from high school." Randall said turning to José and glaring at him.

"Oh, let it go already Randy." José looked at the Oozmas. "I still don't understand why you quit ROR for these losers, but then again; you look like you belong with them more. Besides, if not for you quitting ROR, I wouldn't be here wearing one of their jackets." The monster said laughing.

Randall continued to glare at him. "They are not losers, and I joined Oozma because my friend Mike needed enough members to compete. It's called being loyal to a friend."

José snorted. "Call it whatever you want, but you guys are still going to lose. I doubt you'll get through the first round." José was about to turn away, but he turned back to Randall and flashed him an evil smile.

"Oh, and Randy? Try not to feel bad when I beat you again. I'm sure it won't be as humiliating as last time!" José walked away laughing.

Mike turned to Randall. "What did he mean by…?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Randall said.

Mike turned to Sulley. "Some friend you got there, Sullivan."

"Hey, after we win I'm sure he'll like us." Sulley replied. The team turned their attention to the president and the vice-president.

"Now on to the first challenge, the Toxicity Challenge!" the vice-president cried.

"Human children are toxic, and so is everything they touch. We may not have any human toys, but thanks to MU's biology department, we have a close second. Behold the stinging glow urchin!" The president used a metal claw to reach into a box and brought out a pink, glowing creature.

"Trust me when I say that you do not want to touch this or any of its friends." The vice president said pointing at the urchins scattered throughout a tunnel to the left.

"I want to touch them." Art said smiling.

"This is the starting line. The light at the end of the tunnel is the finish line. Each team's goal is race to the other side while avoiding the urchins. Last team to cross is eliminated."

Mike gulped, but he took a deep breath, He looked at his team. "Don't worry, we won't lose. I'm gonna win the race for us."

Sulley pushed him aside. "Cute, but I'm going to win."

"It's an obstacle course! What are you going to do? Roar at it?"

The president walked over to a switch. "Attention teams, one last thing. Scarers have to work in the _dark_." The president smiled as she flipped the switch and the tunnel went black. The urchins began to glow.

"I want to go home." Squishy said looking very scared. Each team walked up to a different entrance to the tunnel. Randall saw that Mike and Sulley were standing in front of the tunnel with the Oozmas behind them, ready to race each other. The lizard looked at the other teams, who were huddled together.

"Uh, Mike…" He said. But Mike wasn't listening.

"I am going to beat you to that finish line." He said.

"Get ready to eat my dust." Sulley grinned.

"On your marks! Get set! GO!" the vice-president shouted. The teams ran into the tunnel, but Art broke away from his team and ran straight for the urchins.

"I'VE GOT TO TOUCH THEM!" He cried jumping up into the air and landing on a pile of urchins. Art was shocked over and over by the urchins. Then his whole body began to swell. He screamed.

Then Terry, Terri, Don, and Squishy accidently stepped on the urchins and their bodies began to swell as well. Mike and Sulley ran on without them. Randall ran after Mike and Sulley, trying to catch up with them.

"Guys, wait! Our whole team has to…" Before he could finish, a glow urchin was thrown at Randall from a student on a ledge above, but fortunately it missed the lizard. Randall turned invisible so the other students throwing urchins wouldn't be able to see him.

As they were running, Mike and Sulley were getting hit by urchin after urchin. Then they entered a portion of the tunnel where the urchins were hanging by strings from the ceiling. Up ahead the RORs crossed the finish line. They had won the event. Mike and Sulley looked at each other, one determined to beat the other. Then they leaped across the finish line at the same time. Their faces were stung many times by the urchins, so when they talked they sounded weird.

"Take that, Wazowski!"

"Are you delirious? I beat you!"

"Yeah right!"

Randall reverted back to being visible just as he came to the finish line. Johnny Worthington laughed at Mike and Sulley.

"Way to blow it, losers!" He laughed.

Mike turned to him and grinned. "Hey, second place isn't so bad."

"We didn't come in second!" Randall cried coming up to Mike. Just then Jaws Theta Chi crossed the finish line.

"Second place, Jaws Theta Chi!" The vice-president announced.

Mike and Sulley stood there with a look of shock on both their faces. Mike turned to a frustrated Randall.

"Our _whole _team has to cross the finish line Mike!"

"Third place, EKK!"

"No!" Mike cried.

"Fourth place, PNK! Fifth place, HSS! And in last place, Oozma Kappa!" Just then the Oozmas crossed the finish line. Everyone except Randall had been hit by the urchins and their bodies were swollen.

"I can't feel my anything." Squishy moaned.

"Oozma Kappa has been eliminated!" The president announced.

"No." Mike said. He took a few steps back and bumped into someone. He turned to see Dean Hardscrabble, who was smiling at him.

"Don't look so surprised, Mr. Wazowski. It would've taken a miracle for you to stay in."

The members of Jaws Theta Chi were celebrating. One of the members, George Sanderson, was jumping up into the air and then something fell out of his coat pocket. The vice-president walked over and picked the object up. Then he glared at JOX.

He walked back up onto the stage.

"Attention everyone. Jaws Theta Chi has been disqualified!" Everyone gasped.

"The use of illegal protective gel is cause for elimination." The vice-president said holding up the gel container and looking at JOX.

"What?" said Big Red, the president of the fraternity. A referee touched a glow urchin to George Sanderson's leg, but nothing happened. But when he wiped George's leg with a rag and touched the urchin to his leg again, it swelled up. George cried out in pain.

"Which means, Oozma Kappa is back in the games! It's a miracle!"

Mike turned back to Dean Hardscrabble, who appeared a bit surprised. She looked down at Mike, her eyes narrowed.

"Your luck win run out. It's only a matter of time." Hardscrabble said walking away. Mike turned to his team. Art held up a huge, swollen hand and waved at him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Said Mike.

**Author's Note: Every time I see the scare games scene where Art runs toward the glow urchins to touch them, I always find myself smiling. Art is my favorite member of Oozma Kappa in the film, next to Mike and Sulley of course. So what do you guys think of José, the nemesis I made for Randall? Please tell me what you think of José in your reviews of the chapter. He is the first character I made up for a fanfic, so I want to know if I made a convincing character. I should have the next chapter done in the next week or so. And to RayRay, I'm glad I could make your dream of Randall joining OK come true.**

**~RC**


	4. Chapter 4

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 4

The next morning Mike gathered the team out on the quad.

"Okay Oozmas, we're going to have to work together if we want to win these things. So I need each of you to pull your own weight."

Squishy walked up to Mike and handed him a piece of paper. "We wrote a list of all our strengths and weaknesses."

Don got down on his knees. "Back in high school, I was the master of the silent scare. Why I could sneak up on a mouse in a pillow factory." He crawled across the ground on his arms, but his tentacles made a loud popping sound.

"They get stickier when they're sweaty." He said looking embarrassed.

Terry and Terri stepped up shuffling a deck of cards. "We're experts in the ancient craft of close-up magic. It's all about _misdirection_." Terri waved his hand, but then some cards fell out of his sleeve.

Then Art stepped up. "I have an extra toe." He said chuckling. Everyone gave him awkward looks. "Not with me of course." He added.

Mike turned to Squishy. "So what exactly is your…?"

"Strength? Nothing." Squishy sighed. Then he looked at Randall. "Hey Randy, what can you do?"

Randall's eyes opened wide. He realized that he had never told the Oozmas about his camouflage ability.

"Um. I can… disappear."

"Like a disappearing act?" Terri asked.

"No. I mean, I can turn invisible. I can blend in with my surroundings."

Sulley laughed. "Yeah right."

"Yes, it's true." The lizard replied.

"Really? Prove it."

Randall smiled. In an instant he "vanished" from sight. Sulley and the Oozmas gasped. Randall had really disappeared.

"He actually disappeared!" Terri exclaimed.

"Where did he go?" Squishy said, frantically looking around for him. Mike smiled a little. Everyone was surprised, except Mike; who had seen Randall disappear before last semester. Even though it was when a student accidently dropped his things and startled the lizard.

Randall chuckled and he reappeared before the Oozma's eyes. He hadn't moved from where he stood at all. The Oozmas gathered around Randall.

"Wow that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Don said.

"You really disappeared!" Terry and Terri both exclaimed at the same time.

"You're awesome!" Squishy cried.

Randall began to blush and his tail started to disappear. This was like the third time in his life that anyone said that his ability was cool. The first time it was with Mike. The second time it was the RORs.

Sulley had to admit that he was a little impressed, but he didn't want everybody thinking that Randall was a better scarer than him.

"Alright I'll admit. That was… a little impressive. But…"

"But what?" Randall asked

"It's just that; can you even control your ability?"

Randall's look of confidence disappeared from his face. "Well, um. N-no. I can't control it completely, but…"

"How do you expect to be a scarer if you can't control your ability?"

"I'll get better."

"Before the next round? Look Boggs,"

"I can be just as scary as you any day of the week Sullivan!" Randall snapped.

"Really?" Sulley took a step towards Randall.

"Yeah!" Then Randall took a step towards Sulley. The two were standing a few inches from each other. Mike got in between them.

"Guys, guys! One slip-up in the next event and we're goners." Mike turned to the others as well. "So in order for this to work, I'm going to need you to take every instinct you have…and bury it deep down."

"Done!" Art cried out happily.

"From now on, we are of one mind. _My_ mind."

"Oh brother." Sulley muttered under his breath.

"I will tell you exactly what to do and how to do it. Now give me fifty sneaks up the steps. Let's go!"

The others ran up and down on the steps nearby. Sulley walked over to Mike.

"You're wasting your time Wazowski. We need a new team."

Mike pretended to laugh. "We can't just get a new team." Then he sighed and grew serious. "I checked this morning. It's against the rules."

"What if we made the new team look like the old team?"

Mike looked horrified. "We are not cheating!"

"It's not cheating. It's just, you know, leveling the playing field?" Mike gave Sulley a look.

Sulley sighed. "Okay, so it is cheating. But what do you want me to do? They're not the scariest monsters in the world."

Just then Squishy stopped where he stood and pointed up into the air. "Guys look, it's a butterfly!" All the Oozmas except Randall stopped what they were doing and looked up at the yellow butterfly.

"C'mon." Sulley said to Mike.

"No, Jaws Theta Chi cheated and they got disqualified."

"Only because they got caught."

Mike sighed and looked up at Sulley. "We are not cheating, end of discussion."

Sulley looked back at the Oozmas, who were stilling looking at the butterfly.

"I can't take much more of this." With that, Sulley turned to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're training."

Sulley turned around. "I don't need to train. I'm a Sullivan."

Mike stood there, looking sternly at Sulley. "That's not enough. Just because you're a Sullivan, that doesn't mean that you'll always succeed by hardly trying."

Sulley stared at Mike and the little green monster continued. "You're all over the place. You're charging ahead when you need to…" Sulley interrupted him. "You can tell them what to do, but not me. See ya, coach." Sulley walked away.

Randall walked up besides Mike. "Maybe we should just replace Sullivan. He's just dragging us down."

Mike sighed. "Randy. I don't like working with Sullivan any more than you do, but we have no choice. Listen, that fur rug and I made a deal before I accepted him on the team. If Oozma wins the games, he'll quit and we'll never have to deal with that guy again. We just have to be patient, work together, and he'll leave. Okay?"

Randall sighed. "Okay Mike."

Deep down, Randall really hated Sulley. Almost as much as Mike. He hated Sulley ever since he saw him on the first day of class. Coming in with that arrogant smile, thinking that he didn't need to work hard. That he could just cruise through the Scaring Program without studying. As much as he hated Sullivan, Randall would have to put up with him for now. Like Mike said. If Oozma wins, he'll leave.

Mike turned around and clapped his hands. "Okay Oozmas, gather around." The group did as they were told. Mike reached down into a duffle bag and pulled out an envelope. It contained the details for the second event. Mike read the letter out loud:

_ If a kid hears you coming, he'll call mom or dad. _

_ Then you better run fast, or things will get bad._

Art looked confused. "I don't get it."

"The event will take place at the library. It's about avoiding the parent while trying to obtain the team flag. It means that if one of us gets caught, we're all out."

Randall raised his hand, as if he were in class. "Um, Mike. Can I say something?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike said.

"In the second event, why don't I just turn invisible and grab the flag. No one will be able to see me."

The Oozmas agreed, but Mike shook his head and sighed. "Randy you're my friend, but I have to tell you that there are a few flaws in your idea."

"What do you mean?"

"The floorboards in the library are creaky. The moment you'd step on them, you'd make noise. The librarian won't be able to see you, but she'll defiantly be able to hear you. And let's say that you do get the flag? She'll notice that it's hovering in the air when you grab it."

Randall slowly turned his gaze to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't think about that. I was just… trying to make a suggestion that could hopefully help the team."

Mike sighed and he looked at Randall, giving the reptile a little smile. "It's nice of you though, to try to help. But don't worry. If we follow my advice, we'll win the games. Now remember, do _exactly _what I do."

Mike started to tiptoe across the ground, and the Oozma's did exactly what he did.

* * *

Soon the day of the second event had arrived. Mike and the Oozma's walked over to the library where the event was taking place. The team slowly made their way into a large room in the library where there were rows of long tables with students sitting at them. Across the room there was a statue holding a few flags from its arm. The goal was for each team to cross the room without making any sounds to attract the librarian, grab their flags, and get out as quickly and quietly as they could. The RORs had gotten their flag first and passed. So did the PNK girls. Now only Oozma, Eta, and Slugma remained.

"We are at the halfway point of the second event, and things are starting to get interesting." The president whispered to a group of onlookers with her on a balcony. Just then HSS lowered one of their own members to the statue and she grabbed the team's flag. Then the girls made their way out of the library quietly.

"Only two teams left, who will make it out with their flag and who will be eliminated?"

Just then Sulley saw the EEKs move past the Oozmas, who going a lot slower than they were. Sulley became worried.

"In a real scare, you do not want to get caught by a kid's parent." Said the vice-president. "And in this event, you _do not_ want to get caught by the librarian."

The Librarian, a small slug- like monster, sat behind her desk and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Quiet." Then she returned to reading a book with her glasses, which didn't help much in seeing things far away.

Terri scoffed and whispered to his brother. "What's so scary about a little old librarian?"

Just then a student got up and as he was walking away he accidently dropped the book he was holding. Then the librarian rose and she wasn't so small anymore. She actually turned out to be fifty feet tall and had huge, long tentacles for feet. She used them to grab the student and bring him to her face.

"I said, _quiet_!" She said in a demonic voice. Then she hurled the student through a hole in the library's glass dome ceiling, causing him to fall into a tree and then into a stream below. Then the librarian went over to inspect a bookcase.

Terry and Terri gulped and hugged each other out of fear. Mike signaled the team to follow him. They slowly made their way across the floor, inch by inch. This drove Sulley crazy.

"Faster." He said.

"Slow and steady." Mike said to Art. Art passed Mike's message on to Don, who passed it on to Terry and Terri, who passed in on to Squishy, who passed it on to Randall, and who passed it on to Sulley.

Sulley silently groaned. Then he saw the EEK's walk up a flight of stairs, which lead to a ledge closer to the statue. Sulley thought that if he didn't do something now, EEK would get their flag and Oozma would be eliminated. He broke away from the group and quickly and quietly started to make his way over to the statue.

"Sullivan, no." Mike whispered. The others repeated what he said. Randall saw that Sulley had broken away from the group and decided to go after him.

"Sullivan. Randy, no." Mike whispered. The Oozmas said the same thing. Mike shushed them and they shushed as well. Mike put his hands on his head in frustration and the Oozmas did the same thing.

Randall caught up to Sulley and placed his hand on the blue monster's arm. "Sullivan, what are you doing?"

Sulley turned to Randall and sighed. Then he pointed back at the statue. "If I don't get our flag now, we're going to lose." Sulley turned around and Randall placed his hand on the monster's arm again.

"But if we just follow Mike's plan…" Then Sulley pulled his arm away from Randall.

"Look lizard boy, how about you just stay out of my way and leave this to a real scare student." Sulley said indicating himself with his thumb. With that, Sulley turned around again and quietly made his way over to a ladder on the tracks.

Randall stood there for several seconds and then he glared at Sulley. He hated being called lizard boy. But most of all, he hated Sulley. He thought that it was about time someone put Sullivan in his place. The lizard got down on all of his limbs and ran quietly toward Sulley. Sulley climbed up the ladder while Randall climbed up the wall. He wanted to get the flag before Sulley could.

Randall was so mad at Sulley, that he forgot that he could've just turned invisible and climbed up the wall. Then Sulley saw Randall.

"Oh no you don't." Sulley grabbed the lizard's tail and pulled on it. Randall fell off of the wall and was dangling from Sulley's hand, which held his tail. He grabbed onto Sulley and climbed up his back. The two monsters were moving so much they caused the ladder to come off its track. Then the ladder, along with Sulley and Randall now holding on to it for dear life, fell to the floor with a thunderous crash.

The librarian shot around and moved towards Sulley and Randall, who were frozen where they were. They both closed their eyes, waiting to be captured.

"No." Mike said meekly.

Then there was a popping sound. The librarian turned around . It was Don, who was moving his tentacle arms across the floor; making a popping sound. The librarian moved towards him, but she heard another sound. Terry and Terri were on top of a balcony rail, dancing and throwing books to the floor. Then Art got up onto a table. He started laughing and commenced to kicking books and lamps off the table.

"Is that legal?" Asked an onlooking student.

The vice-president smiled. "You better believe it brother. The only rule is _don't get caught_."

Art jumped from table to table. He brought his feet together and rolled across the floor like a tire while avoiding the librarian's tentacles. Sulley and Randall saw their chance and ran back to the group.

Mike gasped. The EEK's had formed themselves into a bridge that stretched from a ledge to the statue. One of the members got on the bridge and was making her way to the statue. Then the librarian turned around and accidently knocked the EEK's down to the floor before they could get their flag. The Oozmas got back together and ran towards the exit.

"What are you guys doing?" Mike said.

"They said don't let her catch you," Terry said.

"But they didn't say how!" Terri finished and grabbed Mike' arm. Don grabbed Mike's other arm. Mike screamed as the librarian got closer and closer. Then the team jumped out the door just as the librarian's tentacles shot after them. The Oozmas landed outside on the grass. They had escaped.

"Wahoo. We did it!" Art exclaimed.

Mike got up angrily. "No we didn't. We forgot the flag!"

"Uh Mike." Mike jumped and turned around to face Squishy. Squishy smiled as he held up the OK flag. The Oozmas cheered. Mike slowly took the flag from Squishy.

"H-how?"

Terri smiled mysteriously and with a wave of his hand said, "_Misdirection._"

The Oozmas cheered "We're OK! We're OK!" Mike began to smile. Their first success. They had passed the second event.

The Oozmas looked up at the roof of the library, just in time to see the EEKs thrown out of the building and land into the stream.

**Author's Note: Whew, the Oozmas live to see another day of the games. But now there are tensions flaring between Randall and Sulley. Will the team be able to start working together or will they fall apart in the next event? Thanks to Energy Witch for her suggestions on Randall demonstrating his invisibility power to the Oozmas and suggesting to use it in the second event. Next chapter should be ready in the upcoming week or so. Thank you, the fans, for your support of this fanfic.**

**~RC**


	5. Chapter 5

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 5

Mike and the Oozmas went to a café not far from the university to celebrate their first success. The team sat at a round white table, sipping coffee and eating pastries. While the team was talking excitedly to one another, Mike was worried and deep in thought. He was glad that Oozma had passed the second event, but he still couldn't help but feel that they had gotten lucky again.

This isn't good, He thought. If the team doesn't start working together soon, we'll be eliminated in the next event.

Then a familiar voice snapped Mike out of his thoughts.

"Mike?"

"Huh?"

It was Squishy. "I said, how did we do in the event?" Squishy asked, eager for Mike's feedback. Mike smiled.

"Squishy, I thought that you guys did great. I'll admit that it was unplanned, but nonetheless an impressive performance. Well done everyone." Then Mike turned to Sulley. "Except for you, Sullivan. You almost got us eliminated. You should have stuck to my strategy."

"First off, if I hadn't tried something, we would've lost. And second, what strategy? That was just a bunch of stupid tiptoeing. Let me know when we start the real scaring." With that, Sulley got up and went to use the bathroom. Mike muttered something under his breath and then took a sip from his coffee.

"Mike?"

Mike turned to his left and saw that the voice came from Randall. The lizard looked at him with a bit of a sad look. He looked down at his coffee cup and moved his finger in a circle on the top of the cup. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sullivan wasn't the only one who screwed up today." He replied. "When I broke away from the group, I was trying to get him back to following the plan. But then Mike, he said that I wasn't a real scare student. And then he called me lizard boy."

Randall glared down at his cup. "I hate being called lizard boy. I've hated it since José called me that back in elementary school. So I thought that if I beat Sullivan to the flag," He sighed. "Then I would've proved that I was a real scare student. And that he's not as great as he pretends to be."

Randall took a sip of his coffee and looked back up at Mike. "Again, I'm sorry Mike." Randall thought that Mike would get angry and yell at him that it was also his fault the team almost got eliminated. Instead Mike closed his eye, sighed, and looked at Randall.

"Randy, all I got out of my rivalry with Sullivan was getting kicked out of the Scaring Program. And it cost Oozma the first round of the Scare Games. We can't keep going on like this, trying to best each other. We have to start working together or we'll get eliminated in the next event." Mike sighed and looked into his cup of coffee. "And we, we can't let that happen." Mike appeared worried.

"I know." Randall said, looking concerned.

He did know. On their way to the OK fraternity house for the first time, Mike told Randall about the deal he made with Dean Hardscrabble. He told him that if Oozma Kappa lost the games, Mike would have to leave Monsters University. And Randall didn't want that to happen. He cared about Mike and he wanted to do whatever it took to make sure that his friend could stay. Randall almost blew it for Mike today but from now on, he was willing to cooperate with the team. Even if it meant putting up with Sullivan. Sulley came back from the bathroom and sat back down next to Mike.

"Hi. You guys are Oozma Kappa, right?" the Oozmas turned to see Carrie Williams, the leader of the PNK sorority girls. She stood in front of their table, holding a cup of coffee in her hand with a book bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Um, yes we are miss." Squishy replied.

Carrie smiled. "You guys going to the party tomorrow night?"

Mike's face lit up. "Party? What party?"

"The mid-games mixer at the RORs'. It's for the top scare teams. You guys are one of us now."

Mike could not believe what he was hearing.

"So are you going?"

Mike smiled a big smile. "We will be there."

"Great. See you there." Then she turned and left the café.

Mike looked at his team. "Can you guys believe it?"

"Uh-uh. Bad idea." Sulley replied.

Mike turned to him. "What do you mean bad idea?"

"She said that it was for the top scare teams. And we _are_ not a top scare team. Plus, I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Mike pointed his green finger at Sulley and smiled defiantly. "Shows what you know. We are going!" Mike turned back to his team.

"Guys, we have to go to this party."

Randall smiled slyly at Mike. "Geez Mike, where was this party enthusiasm last semester; when I tried to get you to come with me to that fraternity and sorority party?"

"This is different. People are finally starting to accept us as real scarers. We have to go. This could be our chance to finally fit in."

Randall smiled. To fit in. All he ever wanted was to fit in with a group. That was why he went to that party last semester to try to impress the cool kids. That was why he wanted to join ROR. Maybe this time he could be accepted by others. Maybe, he could be accepted by the cool kids even though he was on Oozma Kappa. Randall decided that he would ignore Sulley . He was going to go to that party as well.

"Okay Mike, I'm in."

Mike turned to the others. "What do you guys think?" Everyone except Sulley nodded and Mike smiled. "Then it's settled, we're going!"

* * *

"Are you excited about the party tomorrow night Randy?" Art asked. Randall and Art were back in their room. Art was finishing up a paper for one of his philosophy classes.

"Um, yeah. You… bet I am." Randall replied nervously.

Art turned around in his seat. "Randy, is something wrong?"

Randall chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Everything's… fine."

Art got up and walked over to Randall, looking concerned. "Randy, we're roomies. You can tell me."

Randall sighed. "Fine, I'm nervous because… the last time I was at a party...it didn't end well. Last semester Mike, when he was my roommate, he was riding a pig while trying to get his hat back from it. Then he bumped into me and a bunch of cupcakes fell on my face, accidently. He did apologize for it later. But that's not the only reason why I'm nervous. It's just that, I haven't been to many parties before the one I attended last semester, not in high school." Now Art looked really concerned.

"Oh snap." Art brought his hand to his head. "You haven't been to many parties? How come?"

Randall sighed. "Art, when you're the nerdy kid who sits in the back of the classroom, you don't get invited much to parties. I don't know why. Maybe the other kids thought that I wasn't cool enough for their parties, or they felt intimidated of me being the smart kid. So, I guess those are the reasons why I've never been to a party." He sighed again.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

Then Art smiled. "Nonsense. You have to go."

"But I don't even know what to do or say at these parties."

"No problem. I've been to lots of parties back in high school. I'll show you what to do."

"But I don't even know how to… dance."

"I'll teach you how. After all, I'm the only one on this team who knows how to dance."

"But what about Terri? Isn't he a dance major?"

"Oh sure. I guess you could learn from him, or you could learn how to dance like a party animal from me."

"But the party's tomorrow night."

"Trust me. A few quick lessons with the Art mister, and you'll be dancing like a real party monster in no time." Art said smiling.

Art moved the furniture in the room around so he could help Randall practice. He reached into a duffel bag and brought out a blonde wig. Randall didn't want to know why Art had a blonde wig. Then Art put the wig on.

"Okay in this scenario, I'll pretend to be a girl you're having a conversation with. There are always girls at these parties." Then Art pretended to walk, talk, and act like a girl. "Hello, my name is Claudia. What's your name?"

"Um, Randy Boggs."

Art pretended to giggle like a girl. "I think you're pretty cute."

"Okay Art, I can't do this anymore."

"C'mon Randy, I just paid you a compliment. Now you have to pay me one. Girls like to receive compliments like they look pretty or that they're very sweet. C'mon, you can do this. I know you can." Art smiled.

Randall sighed and looked at Art. "I think… you…look very pretty?" Art pretended to giggle again.

Then the two monsters heard their door creak and turned to see Mike, who was standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Mike?"

"Ummm, hi…guys."

"Uh… Art was just helping me practice what to do at the party tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I just came here to… return the stapler you let me borrow." Mike walked over to Randall's desk and set the stapler down on it without letting his shocked eyes off of Randall and Art.

"Sorry I… interrupted." Then he left the room. Randall and Art stood where they were, feeling very awkward. Art finally broke the silence.

"Uh, let's move on to something else." He said taking off the wig and putting it back into the duffel bag. "Okay Randy, let's see your dancing."

Randall took a deep breath and he started to dance. Art stared at him. "Uh, Randy? No offensive dude, but it looks like you're slowly jogging in place." Randall stopped dancing.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just don't know any moves."

"That's your problem. You don't think dancing, you _feel _it." Art said pointing at himself. "You just have to feel the beat of the song. Just let all that energy inside of you out!"

Then Art started dancing like a wild party animal. "See, like this." He said.

So Art helped Randall practice for the party during that day and the next. Randall was getting better each time he practiced, but he still felt nervous. Art told him that he would be fine. After they were done, Randall thanked Art for helping him. When night fell, the Oozmas got ready for the party. They went out of the house and walked over to the ROR house.

* * *

Everyone except Mike and Sulley were nervous as they approached the ROR house. Randall decided not to make any cupcakes for this party. Not because of the cupcake incident that happened at the last party, but when Randall thought about it; no one actually took any of his cupcakes. In fact a couple students snickered at him when he offered them cupcakes, as if they were saying: _Seriously? You're trying to impress college kids at a college party with pastries? _So Randall didn't bring any to this party.

"Do young people still dance? Cause my moves may be a little rusty." Don said.

Terry gasped. "We didn't bring a hostess gift."

"We can't go in there without scented candles." Terri said.

Mike stood at the entrance to the ROR house. "Guys, it'll be fine."

"What if there's a lull in the conversation?" Squishy was afraid. "I never know what to…" Squishy trailed off.

"Say?" Mike said finishing Squishy's sentence.

"How are you so good at this?"

Mike smiled. "You guys took on an angry fifty-foot librarian and you're scared of a little party?"

"Yes, these social situations are always really scary." Squishy replied.

"Okay guys, look at me. Take a deep breath." Mike pretended to take a deep breath and the Oozma's took deep breaths. "And in you go!" Mike said opening the doors.

Inside there was a crowd of students partying and they stopped the moment Oozma Kappa entered the room. A moment of silence passed before Mike lightly elbowed Squishy.

"Hello." He said waving his hand. Then recognition swept through the crowd.

"Hey, it's Oozma Kappa!"

"You guys are crazy!"

"What you guys did in the second event was epic!"

Mike looked at Sulley, as if saying: _so coming to this party was a bad idea, huh?_

Mike turned to the team. "Oozma Kappa, tonight we party like scarers!"

Then the party came back to life and the Oozmas joined in. Even Sulley was dancing and having a good time. Art started showing some moves on the dance floor. Then Art saw Randall standing by himself and motioned him to come onto the dance floor. Randall shook his head slowly. He was still nervous. Then Art smiled and did something strange with his arm. He started to move it in circles as if he were twirling an invisible rope. Then he pretended to throw the rope in Randall's direction and started pulling on it; trying to lasso the lizard toward him. Randall smiled. He knew that Art wasn't going to give up on him so easily.

Then he pretended that he was being lassoed onto the dance floor. The lizard was starting to feel the beat of the music in him. When he was on the dance floor, Randall began to dance. It wasn't like the dancing he did yesterday. It was faster and wilder. Randall looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Wahoo! Go Randy!" Art cried.

Mike broke away from the party and entered a hallway. It was filled with portraits of scarers who used to be in the ROR fraternity. Then at the end of the hall, resting on a pedestal was the Scare Games trophy. The trophy the RORs had won for four years straight. Mike walked up to it smiling. He saw his reflection in the trophy; he looked bigger. He reached out as if he were about to touch the trophy, but he stopped himself. No, no. He thought to himself. Soon, very soon. Your team will win and when the trophy is presented to you, you'll hold it up for all to see. And everyone will finally see that you and your team were special all along. Mike smiled at the trophy and gave a little roar at his reflection in it.

* * *

Back at the party everyone was still dancing when Johnny Worthington made an announcement.

"Attention, attention everyone! C'mon bro stop the music for a moment, will ya?"

The lights were turned back on and the music stopped. Just then Mike entered the room and found his way back to his team.

"You almost missed it." Randall whispered. "Johnny's about to make an announcement."

The team turned their attention back to Johnny.

"Now, on behalf of all the RORs, I'd like to congratulate all the teams who've made it this far in the games. PNK ! Ladies, you are pretty amazing. HSS, very creepy. And now, the surprise team of this year's games, Oozma Kappa!"

Everyone cheered.

"Guys, come on up here!" Johnny said. The Oozmas walked up to the center of the room.

"Now fellas, I've got to admit that I thought you were just a bunch of nobodies. But after seeing your magnificent performance in the second event, I see now that I was wrong. Let's hear it for Oozma Kappa!"

"Oozma Kappa!" The crowd cheered.

The Oozmas stood there, feeling very proud of themselves.

Randall felt proud of himself. Here he was on a team of underdogs, being praised by the coolest fraternity on campus. Randall felt like he was finally accepted by the cool kids. He felt so happy, that he looked around the room, taking in this beautiful moment. He looked at Johnny smiling. At first it seemed friendly, but in a second it turned into a sinister smile. Randall felt like something wasn't right. Then a thought came into his head, a bad one. He looked up and his look of happiness turned into a look of terror.

Randall saw that gallons of paint were about to be dumped onto the team.

"Lookout!" Randall cried, ramming himself with all his might into his team, knocking them out of the way before the paint came down. Fortunately Randall's action saved the Oozmas from the paint downpour, but it didn't save him. Mike looked at Randall and gasped. Randall stood there in the middle of the room covered in green, yellow, purple, pink, blue, and orange paint. The crowd looked confused.

"The most adorable monsters on campus!" Johnny roared out laughing.

Then Javier Rios held up a remote and pushed a button. Two confetti cannons went off. One blasted Randall from one side and another blasted him from the other side. The lizard stumbled, trying to regain his balance each time after he was hit.

Then Reggie Jacobs ran up to Randall holding a basket of flowers and threw out the contents of the basket at the lizard. Everything that happened next appeared to be in slow motion. Everyone commenced to laughing at him, even the RORs. To Randall, this was all too familiar. Randall stood there looking around at everyone, hurt and confused. Mike stared at him in horror.

"Randy!" He cried as he got up and made his way over to Randall. "Stop laughing at him!"

Mike came up to Randall and took hold of his second pair of hands. The other Oozmas came over to their reptilian friend.

Johnny looked over at José and nodded. "Release the stuffed animals!" He commanded with an evil grin, looking like the devil.

José nodded back and smiled with evil delight as he pulled on the rope he was holding.

"Guys, help me get him out of here!" Mike cried to the Oozmas. They all gathered around Randall. The rope José pulled on was connected to a net. Just then the net released a huge pile of stuffed animals and they came down on top of the Oozmas.

"Say cheese!" Chet Alexander cried whipping out a camera, catching the Oozma's horrified expressions on film.

* * *

The laughter from the other students was still ringing in the Oozma's ears as they walked back to their fraternity house. The party back at the ROR house resumed after the Oozmas had left. The team walked home gathered around Randall, trying to hide him from the public eye. The streetlights illuminated their way home. Mike looked back at Randall; the lizard was looking sadly down at the ground. Mike looked up a little higher and saw Sulley's face. He was giving Mike an "I told you so" look. Mike turned away, pretending that he hadn't seen it. But a sad look appeared on his face.

How could the RORs have done this? He thought. Why did everyone laugh at Randall instead of standing up for him?

Sometimes, monsters were so shallow.

The team finally made it back to their house. Squishy used the hose to wash the paint off the bottom of his feet and ran inside to get a few towels. When his mom asked him why the team was home so early from the party, Squishy told her what had happened. Now Squishy's mom is a very kind and sweet-hearted monster, but when Squishy told her how Randall had ended up being pranked, she looked very angry.

"Why, the nerve of those kids… I should go over there and give them a piece of my mind!"

"No Mom, please. It'll just make things worse."

Mrs. Squibbles sighed. "Still, how horrible. Who would do something so cold-hearted to such a sweet monster like Randy?"

Squishy ran outside with the towels. The team washed and dried their feet. They also washed the paint off of Randall with the hose. After all the paint was washed off and he was dried, the lizard walked into the house without saying a word. Mike watched him head in with a look of sorrow and guilt on his face.

* * *

Mike stood outside the bathroom door. Randall was in there, taking a shower. Mike could hear the sound of the water going down the drain. A few minutes later, the sound of running water stopped. Mike waited a moment and then he knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

"Randy? Are you okay?" Mike asked sounding very concerned. Mike waited a few minutes more and then he saw the knob turn. The door opened and in the doorway stood Randall Boggs, drying his fronds with a towel.

"Oh, hey Mike." Then the lizard threw the towel into the hamper.

"Are you feeling okay Randy?"

"I…I don't know, Mike." Randall walked over to the mirror. He looked very sad.

"I don't understand, why would they prank us?" He sniffled.

"All my life I've been bullied by others, especially the cool kids. All I ever wanted was to fit in, Mike. That's why I joined ROR, so I could feel like I belonged somewhere. Why, why is it so hard to fit in?"

The lizard rested his elbows on the bathroom vanity. Mike noticed that Randall's glasses were on the bathroom vanity as well. Then Randall rested his head on his arms. There were tears in his eyes. Mike stared at him with a sad expression.

"This is all my fault." Mike said.

Randall wiped his eyes and lifted up his head. "What?"

"I should've listened to Sullivan. If I hadn't convinced everyone to go to that party, none of this would've happened."

Randall stood up straight and began to slowly shake his head. "Mike…no. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that the RORs were going to prank us. None of us knew."

Randall looked back at the mirror. "I can still remember when Johnny asked me to join last semester. It was just after the final exams. I was walking back to our dorm, worrying about whether I passed or not. I didn't look where I was going. Then I accidently bumped into Johnny Worthington, who was walking in the opposite direction."

"I was startled and disappeared right on the spot. Then I saw that I had bumped into Johnny and reverted my visibility. I looked down and saw that I had caused him to drop his books. I bent down and was picking up his books while constantly apologizing. But all he said was 'You just disappeared?' I handed him his books and then he smiled at me. It was then that he had invited me to join his fraternity. At first I couldn't believe it; the president of Roar Omega Roar was inviting me to join the top fraternity on campus. Immediately I accepted. Then after the initiation, I became a member of Roar Omega Roar."

Randall sighed. "I thought that Roar Omega Roar was the coolest fraternity on campus, and I regretted quitting the fraternity, but now…" Randall glared into the mirror. "Now I see them for who they really are, a bunch of stuck up assholes who think they're better than everyone. Who think that they can go around saying who belongs and who doesn't."

Then a worried look appeared on Randall's face. "And I wanted to be one of them." After a moment of silence, Randall looked at Mike with a sad look.

"Mike. If I had participated in that prank on you and the Oozmas, deep down, I would've hated myself."

Mike looked at him. "But you didn't. You're not like them Randy. You quit the RORs and joined my team."

"Yeah, only because you convinced me to join your team. Otherwise, I would've become like them."

Mike looked at the depressed Randall while trying to think of something to say, something that would cheer the lizard up. Then a smile crossed his face.

"You know, I tried to join the RORs once?"

Randall looked at him. Mike had never told him this. "Actually it was a party. It was during the night Sullivan brought Archie the Scare Pig into our room and the pig stole my hat. I ended up riding it to Fraternity Row into a couple of parties…" Mike stopped, remembering that he had accidently bumped into Randall when he was offering cupcakes to some HSS girls.

"Again, I'm sorry for causing your cupcakes to fall on your face."

"Mike, I told you that I forgave you." Randall said.

"Anyway, in the end I trapped Archie in a trash can and retrieved my hat from him. Then Sullivan picked me up and held me up holding the pig for everyone to see. Everyone gave him credit for catching the pig when it was actually me."

Randall rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Everyone seems to think Sullivan's so great."

"Then the RORs invited Sullivan to their party, but wouldn't let me join; because they said that I wasn't a scare student."

Randall then remembered Sullivan telling him that he wasn't a scare student either.

"But you know what Randy? They're wrong. It's just like you said. They're just a bunch of stuck up assholes going around telling people who does or doesn't belong. Who's scary and who's not. Well, who are they to say who's scary and who's not? We're going to prove them wrong, and we'll do it by winning the Scare Games."

"I don't know Mike. Can we even possibly beat the cool kids?"

"I'm certain of it. We may not be with the cool kids, but we don't need to be around them to be cool. And neither do you."

Randall shook his head and shyly laughed. "N-no Mike. I am not cool." He said looking at his fingers and playing with them shyly.

"What do you mean, Randy? You gave up being a cool kid to help me and my team be eligible to qualify for the games. Several times you tried to help me and Sullivan keep our heads. And tonight, you saved the team from the ROR's prank. What could've been cooler than that?"

"I really appreciate you joining my team because, when I saw that you were with the RORs, I was afraid that I had lost my first and only friend. But now, I'm glad that you stuck by me."

Mike pointed at Randall and smiled a big smile. "Trust me when I say this. You, Randy Boggs, are cooler than all those RORs put together."

Mike thought that his speech sounded a little cheesy, but it certainly had an effect on the lizard. Randall smiled. He never thought of himself, Randy Boggs, as cool unless he was hanging with the cool kids. He was really touched by what Mike said.

"Thanks Mike. That means a lot, coming from you."

Mike smiled and turned his attention back to Randall's glasses. He walked into the bathroom and picked up the glasses. He handed them to Randall. "And Randy? Promise me that you'll start wearing these again."

"But last semester, you said that…"

"Forget what I said. You can still wear them outside of class and the Scare Games. Don't change a thing about yourself Randy. I like you the way you are, especially as my friend."

Randall looked at Mike and then down at his glasses that the spherical cyclops was holding. Then after a moment of hesitation, Randall took the glasses out of Mike's hands.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Randall said smiling.

Mike smiled back. "What are chums for?"

Both of them walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Randy, do you want to go downstairs and watch some TV?"

"No thanks Mike, I think I'm going to bed."

"Alright, good night Randy. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Just as Mike turned away and walked down the hall. Randall looked at the glasses he held in his hands. Then he put them on.

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust back to his glasses. He started to see clearly again. Randall always hated having to squint so much.

Then he looked down the hall. Mike was standing at the top of the stairs for a moment, and then he walked downstairs to the living room.

Randall smiled. "Thanks Mike, for being such a great friend." Then Randall walked to his room.

**Author's Note: Around early August I was looking on google images and decided to type in Randall's name and Oozma Kappa. Then I saw a colored drawing of Randall Boggs by crashcandyness. In the drawing he was wearing an OK shirt. Below the drawing was a caption saying: If he joins in the Oozma Kappa, today Randy could become a good guy. Below the caption was another drawing of Randall, but done in pencil. He was looking at himself and saying: "Oozma Kappa, it's awesome." Mike was next to him smiling and saying: "Oh Randy." Then I got to thinking, what would have happened if Randall had joined OK? So I guess that was how I was inspired to write this story. And in response to Energy Witch's review, are you psychic? How did you know I was going to have a scene where Randall would sacrifice himself to save the Oozmas from getting covered in paint? I've being thinking that scene over for two months. Anyway, what did you guys think of the last scene of this chapter, where Randall sees the RORs as the jerks they are and Mike praises Randall for his loyalty?**

**~RC**

**P.S.**

**I just want to say this to you guys. If you make a suggestion in your reviews and you don't see it used in any of the chapters, it doesn't mean that your suggestion was bad. Suggestions are appreciated. If any aren't used, it just means that they didn't fit with the way I wanted the story to go. Again, suggestions are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 6

The next morning, Mike and the Oozmas got up and went out to go to class. After their classes let out, they all meet back together and walked home. On their way, they were met with a terrifying surprise. There was a photo on the front page of the _Campus Roar_; MU's school newspaper. In the picture the Oozmas had stuffed animals that had fallen on their heads. The Oozmas were holding onto the hands of a paint, confetti, and flower covered Randall. They appeared to be leading him away. The caption read: CUTE-MA' KAPPA.

"Don't worry." Mike said taking all the newspapers and throwing them away in a trash can. "Nobody even reads the school paper."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they read the quad." Art replied. Mike looked in the direction Art was pointing.

"Oh no." The one-eyed monster said.

The embarrassing photo had been placed all over the quad. It was on every sidewalk, on every tree, on every building, and on every streetlight. There were even little picket signs with the photo on them. Everyone was laughing at the photo. And just when it seemed that it couldn't get any worse, a student flying in the air hung a huge banner of the photo on the school clock tower.

Where did all these photos come from? Mike thought. Mike looked around and he saw Johnny and the RORs up ahead. They were standing by a table, selling T-shirts and coffee mugs with the Oozma photo on them. Mike's eye narrowed. He should've known.

"That's it!" Mike angrily walked over to the RORs.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Raising a little money for charity." Johnny answered.

"Well I want you to stop."

Johnny gasped. "You want us to stop raising money for charity? That's not cool bro."

"This guy hates charity!" Chet cried. Everybody laughed.

"I want you guys to stop making us look like fools!" Mike cried.

Johnny held up the school paper. "You guys are making yourselves look like fools."

Mike glared at him.

"Face it fellas. You're never gonna be _real_ scarers, because real scarers look like us." Then Johnny flipped the newspaper over and pointed to a Monsters, Inc. ad on the back. "But if you really want to work at a scare company, they're always hiring… in the mail room!" Johnny and everybody else laughed. The Oozmas, sad and dejected, turned and walked away. Mike followed after them, trying to keep their spirits up. Only Randall remained. He was frowning at Johnny.

"Why don't you lay off Worthington?"

"What do you mean Boggs?"

"All the Oozmas want is for people to treat them like they're special. How can they feel special if you and your team keep putting them down?"

Johnny laughed. "Special? Yeah right. They're all losers. Especially that walking lima bean."

Randall once thought that Johnny was the coolest student on campus, but now he was looking at him through mature eyes. "I don't know why I ever thought you were cool. You're just a big jerk." Randall turned to walk away.

"Hey Randy!" Randall turned around. José was standing on top of the table, holding a copy of the school paper. He pointed at Randall in the photo.

"Just like in high school, right?" Then he started to laugh.

Randall glared at him and walked away.

Mike caught up to the Oozmas. "Guys, don't listen to him. We just need to keep trying…"

Sulley turned around with a frustrated look on his face. "No, you need to stop trying!"

"But guys with some more training, I know we'll…"

"Please Wazowski! Just please, stop." Sulley wasn't angry when he said this. Rather, he looked very sad.

"Just stop." Sulley gestured over to the Oozmas. "You can train monsters like them all you want, but you can't change who they are. And… you can't change me." Sulley looked glumly at Mike and turned to walk away. Don stepped forward.

"We appreciate everything you've done Mike. But they're right. No matter how much we train, we'll never look like them. We're built…for other things." Don said looking down sadly at his business card. Then he and the Oozmas turned and walked away.

Mike sighed. He turned and saw that Randall was behind him. "We can get better, right Randy?"

Randall sighed. "I'm not sure anymore, Mike. Maybe they have a point. Maybe, we just aren't cut out for the big leagues." The lizard walked past Mike. He was starting to look just as depressed as the others.

Mike stood there, and then he smiled as he got an idea. He ran up to Randall. "The big leagues! That's it, Randy!"

"What? What's it?"

"Come on; let's go back to the house! I'll explain on the way!" Mike said as he and Randall ran back to the house.

They arrived at the OK house and stepped inside. The Oozmas were sitting in the dark living room, all very depressed.

"Guys, I've been doing this all wrong."

Mike smiled. "We're going on a little field trip!"

* * *

That night Mike got the whole team into Ms. Squibbles's van. Ms. Squibbles's started the engine and off they went. The drive took like an hour, but they finally arrived at their destination. Ms. Squibbles stopped the car and everybody got out.

"Thanks for driving us here Mom." Squishy said.

"No problem dear. Have fun, kids. I'll just be here listening to my tunes." Ms. Squibbles's door window came up and rock music could be heard playing from inside.

The team followed Mike up a small hill. "C'mon, Mike. Where are we going?" Art asked.

"The big leagues." Mike replied smiling. The team came up to a tall, wire fence. Behind it was the most famous scare factory in all of Monstropolis, Monsters, Inc.

"Gentlemen behold, Monsters Incorporated!" Mike smiled. Everyone gasped. It looked so impressive up this close.

"This is amazing." Squishy smiled.

"Oh, but we aren't stopping here." Mike said holding up a pair of wire-cutters. He cut a hole in the fence so the team could enter, cutting out the No Trespassing sign. The Oozmas snuck up to the factory and climbed up a flight of stairs up to one of the rooftops.

"This is serious Mike. We could get arrested." Squishy whispered.

"Not if we don't get caught." Mike replied.

The group walked up to a window and looked inside. They saw that there was a scare floor below, filled with scarers and scare assistants. The scarers were going in and out of doors.

"Take a good look, fellas," Mike said smiling. "See what they all have in common?"

Squishy looked at the scarers, but he was confused. They were all different shapes, colors, and sizes. "No. Not really."  
"Exactly," Mike replied. "There's no one type of scarer. All the best scarers use their differences to their advantage."

Just then a little puff ball like monster came up to a door. Then it sprouted long, spider legs and grinned menacingly as it entered a door.

Sulley looked at the scarers below and saw that Mike was right. Sulley figured that lots of these monsters didn't come from famous scare families like his, but here they were working on a scare floor. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't need to be from a well-known family of scarers to become a scarer. Maybe he just had to be himself.

"Randy, look." Terry tapped on Randall's shoulder and pointed down at the scare floor. Randall followed his finger and saw what he was pointing at. A reptilian monster had just walked out of a door. The monster looked just like Randall. He had four arms, four legs, and three fronds on top of his head. The only differences about the reptilian monster were that he was taller than Randall and his skin was blue instead of purple. Randall smiled.

"Hey, look at that old fella racking up the big numbers." Don said pointing at a gray fur colored monster with four eyes and a big mustache.

"Don, that 'old fella' is Earl 'The Terror' Thompson." Mike said.

Sulley looked down at the monster. "Is that really him?" he asked smiling.

"He held the scare record for three years." Mike said.

Sulley pointed at another monster further down. "Look there."

"Carla 'Killer Claws' Benitez" Mike exclaimed.

"Look, it's Screaming Bob Gunderson. I still have his rookie card." Sulley smiled.

"Me too." Mike replied.

"Not half the speed anymore, but his technique is flawless." Mike and Sulley said in unison. Then they realized that for the first time, they had something in common.

"You collected scare cards too, huh?" Mike asked.

Sulley beamed. "Oh yeah. Four-hundred and fifty of them."

"Impressive. I still have six-thousand in mint condition, but hey, four-fifty's good too."

Terry tapped Randall on the shoulder again. Randall turned to the two-headed monster.

"Hey Randy, we forgot to tell you…" Terry paused, but then continued. "Thank you, for saving the team from the ROR's prank. You were a real hero."

Randall smiled. "Hey, don't mention it. I was just looking out for the team. Like you guys I know how it feels, being told by others that you aren't special. So many times other monster had always made fun of me, saying that I could never be a scarer. They made fun of the fact that I couldn't control my ability and that I wear glasses."

Randall sighed and looked at the Oozmas. "At first, I had second thoughts about being on this team, but now…I'm glad I joined. You guys are…the nicest bunch of monsters I ever met." Randall said smiling.

Squishy smiled too. "Oh, give me a hug brother!"

Squishy hugged Randall. At first the lizard was surprised, but then he smiled down at Squishy and hugged him back. Art, Don, and Terry and Terri joined in as well. Then they broke away and smiled at each other.

Mike and Sulley were smiling as well, glad that the team was starting to get along.

"Hey guys, look. I'm Earl 'The Terror' Thompson! ROAR!" Squishy said, pretending that he was Earl. The others laughed. Mike and Sulley laughed a little too and turned back to the window.

Then Sulley thought about how he had acted toward Mike all year.

"I've been a real jerk." He said glumly.

Mike sighed. "So have I. But it's not too late." Mike looked at Sulley with a hopeful smile. Sulley looked at him.

"We could be a great team. We just need to start working…together."

Sulley thought for a moment and he smiled at Mike, who was smiling back at him.

Suddenly a light flashed on behind the Oozmas. They turned around and saw two security guards down below.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" One of the security guards cried.

Art panicked. "I can't go back to jail!" He cried running away. The others followed after him. They ran across the rooftop over to a ladder. They were about to climb down, but they saw two other security guards climbing up the ladder. The Oozmas ran away and it wasn't long before there was a whole bunch of guards chasing after them.

"Stop!" One guard cried.

Art laughed. "I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" He cried as he ran.

The team ran to a ledge and each one jumped to a lower rooftop. When Randall jumped, only his two front feet made it. He lost his balance and was about to fall backwards to the ground when two arms shot out and grabbed the lizard's first pair of arms.

"I've got you!" Sulley cried. Randall couldn't believe it. Sullivan had saved his life. Sulley pulled Randall up to the ledge of the lower rooftop and helped him over the ledge.

"Thanks." The lizard said.

"Don't mention it." Sulley said with a grin.

They caught up to the others and Don started to fall behind.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a little heart attack." Sulley came back and picked up Don.

"I want a piece of that action!" Art cried.

He jumped up onto Sulley's back. Squishy and Terry and Terri jumped onto Sulley's back as well. Sulley ended up carrying all the Oozmas except for Mike and Randall. They finally made it back to the ground and ran through the parking lot, the guards hot on their tails. They were approaching the fence.

"Mom start the car!" Squishy cried.

"What?' Ms. Squibbles said, rolling down the window.

"Start the car!" The whole team made it through the hole Mike cut in the fence.

"Stop the bar?"

"The car! Start the car!" Squishy screamed out of fright.

"Oh. Okay." Then Ms. Squibbles turned the key and the engine started.

The Oozmas got off of Sulley's back and ran into the van while Mike ushered them in. Then Mike and Sulley got in.

"Mom, go!"

"Seat belts." Ms. Squibbles reminded them. The team buckled up.

"Okay GO!" Squishy said.

"Does anyone want gum?" Ms. Squibbles said holding up a pack of gum.

"I'll have a piece." Art said.

"JUST DRIVE!" Squishy cried.

Mike saw that the guards were approaching the van and decided that he had to act fast. He got into the front and placed his foot on the gas pedal, flooring it. Everyone screamed as the van tore down the road. The security guards stopped where they were, panting and out of breathe. They shook their fists and one guard threw his hat angrily to the ground. The Oozmas laughed. They had gotten away.

"Let's break in somewhere else!" Art happily cried.

* * *

When the team arrived back at home safe and sound, they were pumped. After going on that inspiring field trip, they were ready to start training for the next event. They had a different attitude from earlier that day. They all walked into the house excitedly. Randall was about to walk inside when Sulley rested his hand on the lizard's shoulder. Randall looked back at Sulley

"Um…Randy? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." The lizard replied. Both of them were standing on the stone path leading up to the house. They were a couple inches away from the porch.

"Listen Randy, I just wanted to say that…" Sulley said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, for saying that you weren't a real scare student. And for calling you lizard boy. That was wrong of me."

Sulley looked away for a second and then looked back at the lizard. "Again. I'm sorry."

Randall couldn't believe it. First Sullivan had saved him, and now here he was apologizing to him.

"Um… thanks." It was all that came to Randall's mind at the moment.

Mike came back to the door. "You guys coming in?"

Sulley looked over at Mike.

"Oh Mike, good. Could you come over here?" Sulley said, gesturing to Mike.

"Okay." Mike said walking down the porch steps. He realized that this was the first time Sulley had called him by his first name.

Mike stood beside Randall. Sulley closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Mike and Randall.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted around you guys. I thought that I could only be a scarer by being a Sullivan. But now…" He smiled. "Now I see that I don't have to be a Sullivan to be a scarer. From now on, I'm going to train along with the whole team."

He paused for a moment and then continued. "If possible, I'd like to start over with you guys."

Sulley smiled as he held out his big, blue paw. "Hi, my name is James P. Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley."

Mike smiled as he reached out and shook the monster's hand. "Hi, Sulley. I'm Mike Wazowski."

Sulley held out his hand to Randall next. The lizard stood there looking at the hand. After hesitating for a few seconds, he finally shook Sulley's hand.

"Randy Boggs." He said with a little smile.

"I'm glad that this silly rivalry is over," Sulley smiled.

Mike smiled too. "You said it pal. C'mon, let's head inside. We have a lot of work ahead of us." Mike said turning around and entering the house.

"Sure thing coach." Sulley replied happily. He followed Mike into the house. Only Randall remained outside.

Deep down, he was surprised. One field trip to Monsters, Inc. and Sullivan had changed from an arrogant and selfish jerk to a kind and humble monster. Were Mike's actions really that powerful?

Then Randall looked through the door into the house. He smiled, believing that it must be so. He also realized something about Sullivan.

Maybe he was wrong about Sullivan. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note: Alright, another chapter done! I'm feeling so pumped to write the next one, with the team starting to work together and becoming the awesome team they are! Originally I wanted to have Sulley apologize to Randall around the end of the story, but thought that it would be more fitting to have the apology done here, the part where Mike and Sulley reconcile and decide to work together. What did you guys think of the description I made of Randall seeing Johnny through mature eyes? I wanted to have a scene in the chapter where Randall acts a little more mature by standing up for his team and abandoning his desire to be accepted by the cool kids. The team's only gonna get stronger from this point on, and Randall will grow closer to the Oozmas as well.**

**~RC**


	7. Chapter 7

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 7

The next day the Oozmas were more determined than ever to win the Scare Games. Ms. Squibbles sewed them yellow-and-green sweaters with the letters OK. Don, Squishy, Terry and Terri, and Sulley wore green sweaters with the letters OK in yellow. Art wore yellow-and-green leg warmers. Mike placed a yellow-and-green hat on top of his head. Randall stepped out of his room and presented himself to his team wearing a yellow-and-green shirt; a timid smile on his face. The Oozmas smiled and nodded at him. Randall's timid smile turned into a confident one.

Every morning the Oozmas got up at six a.m. and trained on their front yard.

"Scary feet! Scary feet! Scary feet!" Mike called out as the Oozmas crept in place.

"The kid's in the bathroom!" The team dropped down to the ground. In a few seconds they got back up and moved in place again.

"Scary feet! Scary feet! Scary feet!" Mike called out again.

"Oh, he's back!" The team leapt up and each of them gave their biggest roar. Mike was impressed.

One day the team was training out on the quad. Sulley was doing push-ups while the team was on his back, cheering him on. Mike counted how many times Sulley went up. Johnny and José were watching the Oozmas train. They smiled, shook their heads, and walked away. They thought that the Oozmas would be eliminated in the next round.

* * *

Mike opened the Ok house mailbox and brought out an envelope for the third event. He ripped it open and read the card out loud:

_To frighten a child is the point of a scare. _

_If you frighten a teen, then scarer beware._

Mike placed the card into a duffel bag and picked up a broom and a rake.

"Scare the little kid!" Mike said holding up the broom with a drawing of a human kid on it. The team roared at it.

"Avoid the teenager!" Mike held up the rake with a picture of a human teenager on it. The team ducked.

The team continued with this exercise every day. Mike would go slowly at first, but then he would go faster. At first it was difficult to tell whether a human child or teenager would pop up, but eventually the team got better at whether to scare or to duck at the right moment. Sulley looked at Mike. He remembered what he had said to him last semester before the final exam. Sulley realized that he was wrong. Mike did belong here, just as much as everyone else.

* * *

The day of the third event arrived, Don't Scare The Teen! Teams were to run into a maze and make it out at the other end. There was a twist. The maze had cardboard cutouts of human kids or teenagers that popped up unexpectedly. If a team member roared at a child cutout, a light would go green and the team member would be allowed to pass. If a team member roared at a teen cutout, the light would turn red and deny the member passage.

A PNK girl in the maze was running down a path when a cutout popped out.

"I'm on the phone!" The PNK girl roared at the cutout, but it was a teen and so she was denied passage.

"No one understands me!" Another PNK girl roared at a cardboard pop-up, but it was also a teen. So she was denied passage as well.

"Whatever!" Another PNK girl roared at another cardboard pop-up and the light on it turned red. All of the PNK girls looked at each other. They were boxed in.

Sulley ran through the maze. Just then a cardboard cutout popped out, but Sulley saw that it was a teenaged girl. He quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind a corner.

"But Daddy I love him!" The recorded voice cried from the cutout. A green light lit up and allowed Sulley to pass. Sulley ran through the path and saw Randall coming towards him. The two slapped each other high-fives and went through different paths. Randall saw a cardboard teenager pop out, disappeared, and dropped to the ground so his OK shirt could blend in with the grass. He passed after the light went green. Mike was running when a cardboard cutout popped out. He saw that it was a child and roared at it. A green light lit up and he passed.

The ROR's were the first to exit the maze.

"First place, Roar Omega Roar!" The vice-president cried. The RORs held their fists up into the air in a celebratory manner.

"Second place, Oozma Kappa! Third place, HSS!" The ROR's turned to face the Oozmas and saw that they had made it out of the maze. The Oozmas were slapping each other high-fives and shoulder-bumping each other. The RORs couldn't believe it. They thought that Oozma would've lost.

The RORs turned and saw the president remove the PNK sign from the Scare Games sign. The PNKs were eliminated.

A student ran up to Oozma. "You guys are awesome! I'm sorry I laughed at you. I thought you guys were lame, but now I see that I was wrong. You rule!" The Oozmas smiled.

"You're lame!" A teen cutout said to a PNK girl. She turned around and spat fire at it.

* * *

That night the team watched a basketball game on the television. It was the Monstropolis Monsters versus the Creepsville Creepers. The team sat on the couch and watched the game. They cheered every time the Monsters scored. Randall looked at the Oozmas and smiled. He felt so much at home with them. They were like a second family to him. Randall realized that perhaps this is what it felt like, to be accepted into a group. He loved it. Later Randall looked at himself in the mirror in the room he and Art shared. The lizard smiled. Huh, I think I look better in green. He thought.

A couple days later the Oozmas were invited to a party, but at a different fraternity house. The team was afraid that it may be another prank, but fortunately it wasn't. It was just a regular frat party. The Oozmas danced long into the night and had a good time. A few girls even danced with Randall.

* * *

Mike and the Oozmas gathered near one of the bridges on campus. Mike held the letter for the fourth event and read it out loud:

_Someone is coming; this could ruin your night. _

_Stay hidden, take cover, and stay out of sight._

Mike looked at the Oozmas and smiled. "The challenge is a game of hide and sneak. You got ten seconds. GO!"

Mike clapped and the Oozmas dispersed to hide. Mike closed his eye, covered it, and counted to ten in his mind. When he counted up to ten he opened his eye and pointed at various locations.

"Kiosk!" Sulley popped up from behind the kiosk.

"Pile of leaves!" Squishy and Terry and Terri popped out of the pile.

"Standing out in the open!" Art was standing out in the open, looking at a butterfly.

"And there should be two more."

Mike heard a whistle and looked up. It was Don, who was up in a tree.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

Mike smiled. "Not too shabby, Don."

"Thanks." Don laughed. "I cannot get down."

Sulley smiled and held out his arms. "Jump down and I'll catch you."

Don jumped down from the tree and Sulley caught him. At first the blue monster stumbled, but then he regained his balance. He laughed and set Don back gently on the ground.

Mike realized something and looked around. "Wait a second. Where's Randy?"

At the mention of his name, Randall reappeared in front of Mike. Mike jumped. He was surprised but then he laughed. "Something tells me you won't be having much trouble with this next challenge, Randy."

Randall smiled.

The team kept practicing for the fourth round of the games while Mike showed them how each of them could use their own abilities effectively. Mike showed Don that he could use his tentacles to climb up walls. One day Mike had Sulley launch Don up into the air using his feet. Don, wearing a football helmet, closed his eyes and screamed. He made contact with the side of the bridge he was aimed at. Don opened his eyes and saw that his tentacles were sticking to the bridge. He laughed and climbed up to the top. The team clapped.

Randall looked at Mike. "Hey Mike, where exactly is the fourth event going to take place?"

Mike looked at the letter. "Well, each year a fraternity or sorority house is chosen for the fourth event. According to this card, this year's event will be held at the ROR fraternity house." Mike looked at Randall and seemed a little confused.

"Randy?"

Randall was smiling. "Mike, I have a feeling we're going to win this one."

* * *

The night of the fourth event arrived, Hide-and-Sneak. The goal was to hide inside the house and make it out without getting caught by the referee. The referee, a monster with multiple eyes, walked around inside the house with a flashlight. He flashed it at a window and saw a figure's silhouette in the curtain. He pulled the curtain aside and saw a HSS girl.

"You're out." The referee said.

He saw another HSS girl pretending to be part of a table. He flashed his light at her. "You're out."

He looked up the chimney and saw another HSS girl. She fell into the soot and the referee walked her away.

"Tough luck, Kris Kringle."

He walked over Sulley, who was pretending to be a bear rug. As soon as the referee walked out of the room, Sulley got up and moved. Mike, who was pretending to be a globe, got out of his hiding place as well. Randall reappeared from behind a chair and slithered out with Mike and Sulley. Don, clinging to the ceiling, got down silently and followed after them.

"First place…" the vice president announced. "…Oozma Kappa!"

The crowd cheered as the Oozmas walked out of the house, the first ones to have left. Just then the RORs came out.

"Second place Roar Omega Roar! HSS has been eliminated!"

The RORs were shocked. The Oozmas had beaten them out of their own house?

Mike looked at Randall as the Oozmas walked down the steps. "Wow, Randy. I can't believe you memorized the whole interior of the ROR house, during the short time you lived there."

"Yeah, I can remember a lot of stuff in a short amount of time."

Mike smiled. "Well it certainly helped us out a lot. Thank you." Randall looked at Mike and smiled.

The president, who normally looks bored, was actually smiling a little.

"We are down to two remaining teams." She announced. "Roar Omega Roar and Oozma Kappa!" The crowd cheered some more.

"Which leads us to the final event!" The vice-president held up an envelope for the final event. He opened it and read it out loud:

_Every one of your skills will be put to the test. _

_The scare simulator will prove who's the best._

The vice–president smiled. "Tomorrow you get to scare in front of the whole school!"

Mike smiled. Then the Oozmas turned and saw Johnny and the RORs walking up to them. Johnny had a smug smile on his face.

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, Wazowski. After you lose, no one will remember you."

"Look Bullboy…" Randall stepped up but Mike held up the back of his hand to the lizard; telling him that he got this. Mike smiled slyly.

"Maybe. But when you lose, _no one_ will let you forget it." That shut Johnny up.

Chet's eye opened wide. "Oh. That's a good point Johnny."

Johnny angrily knocked Chet's hat off his head and walked away. Chet picked up his hat.

"Some role model." Randall said to Chet. Chet pretended to ignore him and walked away. Randall saw that José was approaching him. Both Randall and José walked up to each other.

"I'll admit I'm a little surprised that you and your team made it this far, but there's no way you guys are gonna beat us. So why not just give up now and spare yourselves from a humiliating defeat?"

Randall stood his ground. "We made it this far, why give up now?"

José leaned down to see Randall eye-to-eye. "You know there's a possibility we might face each other in the final round, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

José smiled. "That you're going to lose to me again?"

"That won't happen again, José."

"Maybe it won't, or maybe it will. But if it does, like I said, hopefully it won't be as humiliating as last time." José walked away laughing an evil laugh. Randall glared at him as the insect monster walked away. Just then a girl walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me Randy. But I was wondering…if…I could have your autograph?"

Sure." Randall replied. He signed his name on a notepad and chuckled. He liked feeling like a celebrity.

Another girl walked up to Squishy. "You're really cute."

Squishy smiled and he blushed.

One student walked up to the Oozmas. "You guys are awesome."

"You've got to show us some of your moves." Said another student.

Don smiled. "Well, then you're going to want to talk to this guy." He said proudly pointing to Mike.

Mike, surprised, was pleased by the attention. "Sure, I can teach you. Alright, you want to hide behind the chair? You have to become the chair."

Sulley smiled. He was glad to see Mike enjoying his moment in the sun.

"Thanks for coming Dean Hardscrabble." The vice-president said to the dean. Sulley saw her walking away and ran up to her. This time he wasn't so arrogant towards her. This time he acted real humble.

"Dean Hardscrabble?" He called catching up to her. "If we get back into the Scaring Program, I hope there's no hard feelings."

Dean Hardscrabble turned around to face Sulley. Deep down, she had to admit that she was surprised Oozma Kappa had made it this far, but she wasn't impressed by them. There was still one more round and the Oozmas would be going up against the top fraternity on campus. She still thought that the Oozmas couldn't win. She had a strange smile on her face.

"Tomorrow, each one of you must prove that you are undeniably scary. And I know for a fact that one of you is not." She turned her gaze away from Sulley and looked somewhere else. Sulley turned around and looked in the direction she was looking. He realized that she was looking at Mike. He looked back at her with a desperate look on his face.

"No, you're wrong. He works harder than anyone."

"Do you think he's scary?" Dean Hardscrabble asked.

"He's the heart and soul of the whole team." Sulley replied.

"Do you think he's scary?" She demanded.

Sulley stood there and his shoulders slumped. He looked uncertain.

Dean Hardscrabble smiled. "That's what I thought." She turned and walked away.

Sulley stood there, watching her go. He turned back and looked at Mike, grinning and talking enthusiastically to the students he was talking to. Randall walked up to him.

"Randy, isn't this great?" Mike said to Randall while gesturing to the positive attention they were getting.

"I know. So far three girls have given me their phone numbers." The lizard said grinning.

Mike smiled. "Wow, when did you become such a chick magnet?"

The two monsters laughed. Sulley stood there, still looking at Mike.

Mike not scary? It couldn't be true, could it?

**Author's Note: Okay, It's Oozma Kappa versus Roar Omega Roar! The last event of the Scare games is my favorite. Originally I wanted to have Randall almost get caught in the fourth event and have Sulley save him from the referee. Instead I decided to just have Sulley save Randall in chapter six, to show the lizard that Sulley wasn't so bad. Besides, I wanted to have Randall do something in this chapter that helped Oozma win the fourth challenge, like using his knowledge of the inside of the ROR house to their advantage. I just had to include the part of the film where Johnny tells Mike that if his team lost, no one would remember them. And then Mike responding by saying that if Johnny's team lost, no one would let him forget it. I included it because in this part Mike stood up for his team by saying something that had a very good point. Every time I see that part I say in my mind looking at Johnny 'Owned!' So what did you guys think of me having Oozma win the fourth challenge? Since this was a fanfic, I decided that I had to have the Oozmas win that challenge. Thanks to The Fallen Angel Of Pain's suggestion, for inspiring me to do so. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~RC**


	8. Chapter 8

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 8

The Oozmas were back at their fraternity house, celebrating another victory. Everyone was sitting in the living room drinking mugs filled with soda. Everyone except Randall; who was doing something in the kitchen. Ms. Squibbles stood guard in front of the kitchen. She wasn't letting anyone in.

"Please Mom, what's Randy doing in there?" Squishy asked curiously.

Ms. Squibbles smiled. "Sorry dear, but Randy asked me not to let anyone in here."

Squishy sighed, gave up, and walked back into the living room. He sat back down on a chair.

Mike looked up from his mug and at the Oozmas. "We're gonna win this thing Oozmas, I'm positive."

"You really sure, Mike?" Squishy asked in a hopeful voice.

"Definitely. We made it this far so why lose now?"

"Yeah." Sulley pretended to grin and brought his mug up to his lips; hiding his look of uncertainty.

Then a sweet aroma came into the room from the kitchen. Everyone smelled it and smiled. Mike smiled too. He already knew what Randall's surprise was.

Several moments later Randall walked up to behind Ms. Squibbles. "Ms. Squibbles?"

She turned around.

Randall smiled. "I'm ready."

Ms. Squibbles smiled too and moved away from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Who wants cupcakes?"

Randall walked into the living room with an apron on. He was carrying a tray with cupcakes on it. Randall set the tray down on the living room table. Each cupcake was decorated with green frosting and OK written in yellow frosting. The cupcakes looked like they were done by a professional baker. Everyone ohhhed and ahhhed.

Mike smiled.

"You guys are in for a real treat. My pal Randy here makes the best cupcakes in the whole monster world." Mike said gesturing to the lizard.

Randall blushed. His glasses tried to slip off and he lifted them back up. "Well, I wouldn't say the whole monster world,"

"Randy don't be so modest." Mike looked at the team. "Randy told me that he entered every baking competition in high school and won every single one of them. In fact, I tasted one of his cupcakes myself. Last semester he made a batch for a party and gave me one to eat. It was the best cupcake I've ever tasted."

"They really taste that good?" Squishy asked smiling.

"You'll have to taste them for yourself because, oh Squishy. There are no words to describe how good they taste. Calling them delicious would be an understatement."

Randall blushed even more. He knew that Mike was just trying to make him feel good about himself. And it was working.

Randall took off the apron and put it back in the kitchen. When he came back, everyone was looking at him. The lizard stood silent for a few seconds until he smiled.

"Go on, dig in."

Everybody grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. The sounds of Mmmmms could be heard all over the room.

"These are delicious." Terry and Terri said.

"This is the best cupcake I've ever eaten." Squishy smiled.

Sulley took another bite. "Mike you're right. These are the best cupcakes in the world." He grinned. Sulley looked at Randall, who was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Randy, how'd you get so good at baking?"

Randall smiled.

"Well, my mother taught me how to bake, when I was a little kid. At first we did it together, and then she let me bake by myself when I got older."

Sulley grinned. "That explains why these cupcakes are so delicious. Have you ever considered going into the baking business?"

Randall chuckled. "Many times, but just a couple years ago I decided that I wanted to be a scarer. Scarers always seem to be noticed because they help collect energy to power our world. Maybe that's why I want to be scarer. Maybe I want to be noticed by other people as well."

"Me too!" Mike exclaimed. "Ever since I went on that field trip to Monsters, Inc. when I was six I wanted to be a scarer, because…I wanted to be noticed too."

Mike looked at Sulley. "Is that why you want to be a scarer too?"

Sulley looked at him. When he thought about it, Sulley wanted to be a scarer for the same reason. Also because every Sullivan in his family became a scarer, he decided that he wanted to become one as well.

"Yeah, I think so." Sulley said giving a little smile.

"But, I'm still not sure if…what I have will be enough for tomorrow." Randall said.

Sulley smiled. He took Randall and had his head in a head lock with one arm. Then with the other, Sulley commenced to lightly giving Randall a nuggie. "Nonsense, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Then he lightly poked Randall in the stomach. "Come on, many kids are scared of reptiles."

"Please stop, I'm kind of ticklish." Randall said.

"Oh you are, are you?" Terri asked. Then Terry and Terri looked at each other mischievously. They got up and came over to Randall. Then they commenced to tickling the purple lizard's belly while Sulley held on to him.

"No-ho-ho! Ple-hehehehehe-ase! St-hahaha-hp!"Randall cried laughing in between tickles. Sulley and Terry and Terri were smiling. They continued for a minute or so. Then Terry and Terri stopped tickling Randall and Sulley let him go. Randall sat back down on his chair to regain his breathe. After he had recovered, Randall looked at the two-headed monster and blue monster and flicked his tongue at them in a teasing fashion.

"You guys are jerks." He said smiling. Randall knew that the only reason why Terry and Terri and Sulley tickled him was to make him feel better. He smiled, grateful to have such kind and caring friends.

Mike stood up and held up his mug. "I propose a toast. To Oozma Kappa!"

Everyone else held up their mugs as well.

"Oozma Kappa!" They cried.

* * *

Mike was in his room doing homework for scream can design. He hated the class, but he wasn't about to start failing a class now. Then he heard a knock on the door. Mike got off his chair and walked over to the door.

"Hey Sull," The one-eyed monster said as he opened the door. But it wasn't Sulley. It was Randall.

"Oh. Hi Randy."

"Um, hi Mike. I was…wondering if, you could help me practice for the final event?" The lizard asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Mike looked at Randall, who had a bit of a worried expression on his face. "Sure." He said.

_It's the least I could do_, Mike thought. _He did help me study all last semester._

So Mike followed Randall to his room. Randall opened the door and walked inside. Mike followed him. The room was bigger than the one Mike and Sulley shared. There were two beds. The one on the far left of the room was Randall's and the bed on the far right was Art's. There was a window between the beds. Both of them had desks near their beds, but only Randall's had a mirror over it. There was also a closet Randall and Art shared to store some of their things.

Mike looked around the room. "Where's your roommate Art?"

Randall started moving some of the furniture around. "Art went out. He did once say that he has a life outside of the house. As to what kind of life, I don't know."

He finished moving the furniture and took off his OK shirt and placed it on his bed. He took off his glasses as well. He looked at Mike. "Okay, let's begin."

So Mike coached Randall for the next hour. He yelled out when Randall was to disappear and reappear. Mike was impressed that Randall was starting to get better at using his camouflaging ability.

"Randy," Mike said after they had finished with the training session. "Randy that was great. You've really gotten better."

"Are you sure?" Randall looked a bit nervous.

"I'm positive."

Randall walked over to his desk and looked in the mirror. His glasses were on his desk. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm very nervous."

Mike walked up to him. "I know what you mean, Randy. I'm a bit nervous too. We're going up against the RORs in the final event."

"Mike it's…not just that." The lizard sighed and looked at Mike. "Do you remember what José said right before the first event started? About me losing to him again and that hopefully it won't be as humiliating as last time?"

Mike slowly nodded. Because Randall said that he'd rather not talk about it, Mike respected his friend's request and didn't ask him anymore about what José had meant.

Randall looked into the mirror. "It was two years ago, back when I was a high school junior. There was a scaring competition being held at my school. Since I wanted to become a scarer, I decided to enter. I thought that it would be great practice and maybe the other students would think I was cool if I did a good performance. That competition was the first time I tried using my camouflage ability. I made it to the final round and I was up against…" Randall's voice trailed off.

"José?" Mike finished for him.

"Yeah, I was up against him. In the final round both of us were to enter a scare simulator and give the sim-kid our best roar. The room was a boy's room. We entered our rooms and I became invisible and climbed up the wall. I was about to jump and scare the kid, but José's roar was so strong that it caused the wall I was on to shake. I fell and landed on a skateboard. Then the skateboard I had fallen on rolled across the floor and crashed into an art board; causing paint to fall all over me. I panicked and jumped up and gave a meager roar."

Randall paused for a moment and he continued.

"When I came out, I saw José holding the trophy. He had won. Then all the other students started laughing at me and taking pictures of me. A picture of me covered in paint ended up on the front page of the school paper; with a story about how José had won and I lost. After that, I didn't try using my ability anymore until this school year."

He sighed. "I was the laughing stock of the whole school, Mike. That prank the RORs pulled, it reminded me of it. By the end of my junior year everyone had forgotten about it, but not José. He kept reminding me of it every chance he got and it made me so mad. After I graduated from high school I thought I was finally rid of him, but I was wrong."

All was silent for a few minutes. Mike spoke up.

"So, José's roar accidently caused you to fall?"

Randall looked at Mike with an angry expression on his face. He wasn't mad at Mike for saying that; he was mad at the memory of his loss to José.

"Oh, it was no accident, Mike. José did it on purpose, knowing that I would fall and mess up my scare. I knew it had to be so when I looked at his face. He was holding the trophy with a wicked smile on his face. It was then that I knew he did it on purpose." Randall looked back in the mirror with a worried look.

"I'm scared, Mike. What if I mess up again? I don't want to end up a laughing stock again."

Mike smiled at him. "You won't mess up. What happened in the past won't happen again."

Randall turned to him. "How can you be so certain?"

"Because, you're a great scarer. You have to be with the ability to disappear. I mean, what could be scarier than something you can't see?"

Randall smiled a little, but he still looked a little worried.

Just then Sulley was walking by. He saw that the door to Randall and Art's room was open a little bit and he could hear Mike and Randall talking. Sulley stopped and peeked in. Mike and Randall were looking at each other. They didn't see that Sulley was watching them.

"Listen to me." Mike said kindly and gently. "Don't pay attention to José. Don't pay attention to anyone else. Block out what they say. Just go out there, and show everyone what Randy Boggs can do." Mike smiled.

"And if anything does happen, just take a few deep breathes and try to calm down. The challenge is to see who can scare the sim-kid the most, not how fast you can scare the sim-kid. You can do this Randy, I believe in you."

Randall smiled. He thought that Mike was the first person who ever believed in him, the first person outside of his family that is.

"Thanks chum." Randall said.

Sulley stood there for a few seconds more before he walked back to his room. He knew that Mike saw potential in every one of the Oozmas. So why couldn't he see the same in Mike?

* * *

Sulley was lying in the top bunk when Mike came back into the room, looking confident. Mike closed the door behind him and looked into the mirror. He gave a little roar.

"We're going to win this thing tomorrow Sull, I just know it. Everything will be back on track." Mike sat down on his bed and smiled at his MU hat.

Sulley looked at him.

"Mike, you've given me some very helpful tips. I'd love to return the favor sometime."

"Oh sure, anytime." Mike replied.

Then Sulley got down from his bed and moved his trunk to the other side of the room.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" Mike asked getting off his bed. Sulley picked up one of Mike's books.

"Okay, you've memorized every scaring book and every scare theory and that is good," Then Sulley threw the book out the open window.

"Hey!" Mike cried.

"But now it's time to forget all that. Just reach deep down and let the scary out."

"So…just feel it?" Mike asked.

"That's it!" Sulley said enthusiastically.

Mike gave a roar.

"Good, but bigger." Sulley said.

Mike roared again.

"Oh you're thinking again. From the gut."

Mike roared again.

"Let the animal out!"

Mike pointed his desk lamp at him and roared.

"Come on, DIG DEEP!" Sulley cried.

Mike roared again, this time the roar was louder and seemed a bit scarier.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Boys, it's a school night." Ms. Squibbles said from behind the door.

Mike looked back at Sulley.

"So, how'd I do?" The one-eyed monster asked.

Sulley smiled. "Up top." He said holding his hand out to Mike.

Mike jumped up and high-fived the big blue monster.

The two walked back to their beds.

"You know, it did feel different. I feel like it's all coming together."

Mike and Sulley got into their beds and Mike turned the light off.

"Yep, this time tomorrow, the whole school is finally going to see what Mike Wazowski can do." He said smiling.

"Darn right." Sulley said smiling.

_Maybe, maybe we could win._ Sulley thought, pushing all that self-doubt out of his head.

The two feel asleep several minutes later.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Energy Witch for the suggestion of having Randall tickled to help cheer him up. I just had to include that, the idea was kind of cute. Okay it's Oozma Kappa up against Roar Omega Roar in the next chapter. Now we know about what happened when Randall last faced off against José. Will Randall be able to redeem himself against José? Find out next time.**

**~RC**


	9. Chapter 9

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 9

The night of the final challenge had arrived. It was Oozma Kappa versus Roar Omega Roar. The teams were tied and it was down to the last team members for each team; Mike Wazowski and Johnny Worthington. The two monsters got behind the starting line.

"You can do this, Mike." Sulley said silently to himself.

Then the light went green and the two monsters ran up to the scare simulators. They both entered their simulators and crept up to the beds. Johnny jumped up onto the bed and gave his biggest roar. He got a near perfect score which brought his team's score up higher than the Oozmas. It was all up to Mike now.

Mike crept up to the bed and started to scratch his claws on the bedpost and crept up beside the bed. He took a deep breath. Then he jumped up and gave his biggest roar. Unfortunately, his score didn't beat Johnny's. In fact, it didn't even come close.

Red confetti shot out of the scoreboard.

"The RORs did it again! The RORs are the winners of the Scare Games!" the vice-president announced.

The crowd cheered and the RORs were presented with the trophy. Mike stepped out and saw that the RORs had won. He stood there; at first shocked but then he looked sad. He saw Johnny hold the trophy up for everyone to see. Mike turned to his team with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "You guys were counting on me, but I let you all down. Again, I'm so sorry."

Mike got off the stage and started to walk away. Sulley held out his hand.

"Mike, wait! Where are you going?"

Mike turned glumly back to Sulley. "I'm going back to the house to pack up my things. A deal's a deal. My team lost, so I'm leaving Monsters University."

Sulley panicked. He didn't want Mike to go. "No, don't! Let me talk to Hardscrabble. Maybe we could work something out with her."

Mike sighed. "Sulley, I made a bet with Hardscrabble and I am going to follow the rules I agreed to. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving." With that, Mike turned and glumly walked away. The team stood there looking sadly as their friend walked away. Then they walked away as well, except for Sulley. He remained where he was. Then someone put their arm over his shoulder. Sulley turned and saw that it was José.

José looked at Sulley and did a tsk-tsk sound. "Too bad you flunked the finals in Scaring 101 last semester, Sullivan. Otherwise, you would've still been on the winning team." Then José turned and walked away. Everyone else was starting to leave.

_No, this can't be happening._ Sulley thought. He took a few steps backward and stopped. He felt like someone was behind him. He turned around and saw that there was someone behind him. It was Dean Hardscrabble. Sulley had a shocked expression on his face. Dean Hardscrabble smiled strangely at Sulley.

"Don't look so surprised Mr. Sullivan. I knew that your team wasn't going to win from the start." Then she looked over at Mike walking away in the distance. "Just as I was certain that Mr. Wazowski wasn't scary."

Dean Hardscrabble looked back at Sulley, but with an emotionless expression now on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Sullivan, but you and your team will not be returning to the Scaring Program." With that, Dean Hardscrabble flashed out her wings and flew up into the air. She disappeared into the night sky.

Sulley looked up into the sky. He was now alone, the only monster remaining in the amphitheater.

"No, this can't be happening. This _can't_ actually be happening!" Sulley looked around and continued to panic. All was dark save for a circle of light surrounding him.

"No, no, no, no, noooo!"

Sulley shot up and his head hit the ceiling.

"Ow." He groaned and opened his eyes. Sulley saw that he was back in his room in the OK fraternity house. Sulley slowly looked over the bed and down at Mike's bed.

"Mike?"

Mike popped his head out. "What? Sulley, are you okay?"

Sulley sighed, relieved that Mike was still here. Then he looked down at Mike.

"Mike, what day is it?"

Mike told Sulley what day it was.

"No, not the day of the week. Is today the day of the final event?"

"Yes, it is. The final event's tonight." Mike said sounding a little annoyed.

Sulley lay back down on his bed and sighed with relief. The final event hasn't happened yet. It was all a dream. It was all just a bad dream.

"Sull, are you okay." Mike asked.

"Um, yeah. Just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Don't worry. With my strategy, we won't lose."

"Oh, right." Sulley sighed. He looked over the bed again and down at Mike.

"I'm okay now Mike."

"Good. And again, don't worry. We'll win this thing, I promise you." Mike said smiling.

"Right." Sulley smiled. A couple moments of silence passed before Sulley spoke up again.

"C'mon, let's go have some breakfast."

* * *

Later that day, when the sun was starting to set, students from all over campus started to make their way over to the amphitheater. That was where the final event was about to take place. Both OK and ROR stood at opposite sides of the amphitheater. Oozma was on the left and Roar was on the right. When the amphitheater was full and both teams were present, everyone commenced to singing the Monsters University anthem. A short version of it that is:

_Monsters University, we give our heart to you._

_Wherever the children are dreaming, _

_We'll bring the nightmares to_

_Oh, Monsters University_

_Alma Mater, hail to you._

Mike stood there smiling. After singing the anthem, Mike felt inspired. He felt that Oozma could win this.

"Welcome to the final event of the Scare Games." The president announced. Both the president and vice-president were standing on the side of the stadium the Oozma fans were on.

"Time to see how terrifying you really are, in the scare simulator!" The vice-president cried.

"But be warned, each simulated scare has been set to the highest difficulty level." The president said into the microphone.

"The highest level?" Squishy sounded worried.

"First scarers to the starting line." The president said.

Mike was worried too, but he knew that he had to stay strong for his team. He turned to the Oozmas.

"Okay, just like we planned. I'll go first, then Don."

"Hold on." Sulley interrupted. "Mike's the one who started all this. And I think it's only right that he finishes it."

Sulley looked at Mike. "I think you should go last."

Everyone else on the team agreed.

"Finish strong Mike." Squishy said happily.

Mike stood there for a few seconds, thinking it over. He turned to Don.

"You okay with going first?" He asked.

Don sighed, but then he smiled. "Sure thing, Mike."

Mike smiled and nodded at Sulley. "Okay Sull, I'll go last."

Sulley smiled.

Don took a deep breath and walked over to behind the starting line. Reggie got behind the line as well. He was snarling like a dog.

"Hey killer, take it easy on grandpa!" Johnny called out to Reggie.

"Unleash the beast from within, Don!" Art cried.

Don closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He had a determined look on his face. The light on the scoreboard turned red, then yellow, and then green. With a blare from the siren, Don and Reggie raced to their simulators. Don took the folder out of the bin and opened it. It contained info about the sim-kid he was to scare: where the kid lived, what he/she feared, and a blueprint layout of the bedroom.

Don read it and nodded. He opened the door and stepped inside. Two monitors, one above each scare simulator, came on and showed the inside of the simulator in black and white. When he was inside, Don's moustache dropped when he saw that the entire floor was covered in toys. How was he going to get across the room and scare the sim-kid? Don scratched his chin and looked at his tentacle arms. He smiled as he got an idea.

Reggie stepped into the ROR simulator, ready to scare the sim-kid. But he had difficulty crossing the toy-littered floor. He accidently stepped on a toy that squeaked when he stepped on it. Reggie tripped and fell against the bed. Just then, the sim-kid popped up. His plan thrown off, Reggie immediately roared at the sim-kid and it screamed. His score brought the RORs score up only a little. Johnny growled out of frustration.

Meanwhile Don climbed up the wall using his tentacles. He crawled silently across the ceiling. Don swooped down from the ceiling; hanging by both arms as he ROARED! The sim-kid gave a big scream. Don's scare made the Oozma's scream can fill up to an inch more than the Roars. Don stepped out of the simulator and looked at the RORs.

"Hey, thanks for taking it easy on grandpa!" Don called. The RORs looked shocked while Johnny looked furious.

Terry and Terri were up next against Chet. The light went green and both monsters ran to their simulators. Chet made his way over to the bed using his crab-like legs to maneuver his way over the toys. He got up onto the bed and roared. The door to the Oozma simulator opened and the sim-kid saw what looked like the silhouette of a human dad. But the silhouette split into a two-headed monster who roared at the sim-kid. The brothers didn't score more than Chet, but the Oozmas were following close behind the RORs.

Squishy was next. He entered the room and stood there. The sim-kid saw him for one second. But when he looked back at the door, Squishy was gone. The sim-kid lay back down and looked to its right. The minute it saw Squishy just staring at him with a horrifying expression, the sim-kid screamed.

The Oozmas cheered as well as Squishy's mom. Then Chip went next and his score came up higher than Squishy's.

Art went up next against Javier. Art entered the simulator and maneuvered his way over to the bed by using some of his moves. He clasped his hands together and rolled under the bed. Javier crept up to his sim-kid's bed and made a creepy insect noise that scared the sim-kid. Art popped out on the other side of the bed and scared his sim-kid by standing on his hands and waving his legs in the air. His score didn't beat Javier's though.

The Oozmas sighed in slight disappointment.

Now it was Randall's turn. He took off his glasses and shirt.

"Wait, why are you taking them off?" Sulley asked, looking confused.

Randall looked at Sulley. "Oh, Mike pointed out to me last semester that any article of clothing I wear won't disappear when I turn invisible so,"

"Oh, I see." Sulley said. Then he smiled a little and held his paw out to Randall.

"Well, good luck Randy. I'm sure you'll do great."

Randall looked at Sulley's paw, smiled, and shook it. "Thanks." He said.

Randall and José walked up to behind the starting line.

"Up next," The vice-president announced. "Rodriguez and Boggs!"

Randall and José readied themselves. José turned his head to Randall, while looking serious.

"Don't feel bad when you lose. A nobody like you could never beat me."

Deep down Randall was feeling very angry. But then Mike's words from last night came into his head.

"_Don't pay attention to José. Don't pay attention to anyone else. Block out what they say. Just go out there, and show everyone what Randy Boggs can do."_

Randall sighed and took a deep breath. He blocked out what José said to him. The light turned red, then yellow, and then green. The siren blared. Then Randall and José raced each other to their simulators. Randall reached his and read the inside of the folder. Both Randall and José were to scare a five year-old girl.

"You can do this Randy." Mike said silently to himself.

Randall and José entered their simulators. José crept over to the bed while Randall got down on all eight of his limbs and slithered across the floor. He crawled up the wall and turned invisible. José started to cackle. Whether he did this to scare the sim-kid or he had a wicked idea in his head was uncertain. It could have been both.

_Time for Randy to get a blast from the past._ José thought. The insect monster jumped up and gave his loudest roar at the sim-kid. The roar was so strong it caused the walls of both simulators to shake.

"Huh?" Randall said. Just then the wall he was on started to shake.

_Oh no!_ He thought. Then Randall fell to the floor and blended into a heart pattern on the bedroom rug. He stood up on all his limbs and looked down at his hands. They were white with red hearts on them.

_Oh no, not again!_

Randall panicked and wondered if he should scare the sim-kid now. Just then, when he needed it, Mike's words came back to him.

"_If anything does happen, just take a few deep breaths and try to calm down. The challenge is to see who can scare the sim-kid the most, not how fast you can do it. You can do this Randy, I believe in you."_

Randall closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, Randall saw that the skin on his hands returned to its purple color. Randall took another deep breath and he turned invisible again. He climbed back up the wall again.

_I can do this. I can do this._ Randall repeated over and over in his mind. He was back up the wall, overlooking the sim-kid. Randall closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and opened his eyes.

_Here goes nothing._ He thought. Then Randall leapt from the wall, reappeared before the sim-kid while up in the air and gave his biggest ROARRRRR!

The sim-kid screamed. Then Randall's score appeared on the scoreboard…and it was higher than José's.

"What?!" José's eyes practically popped out of his sockets. He couldn't believe that this was happening. The Oozmas cheered.

Randall stepped out of the simulator and was greeted by cheers from his teammates and the OK fans. He looked up at the scoreboard and smiled. He couldn't believe it. Randall had beaten José. When Randall turned to see the stunned look on José's face, it made the moment even sweeter. Randall grinned.

"Not bad for a nobody, huh?" Then Randall walked back proudly to his team.

José watched him and began to growl out of anger. He walked back over to Johnny and the RORs, who were looking none too happy.

Johnny threw his arms up angrily into the air. "What was that? How could you have lost to Boggs?"

"Oh shut up Worthington!" José replied.

Randall came back to his team and high-fived each and every one of them. They all said how great he did.

Mike stepped forward. "Randy that was an excellent performance."

Randall smiled. "Thanks Mike. I owe it all to you."

Mike turned to Sulley. "Okay Sull, it's your turn. Knock em dead."

Sulley nodded and took his place behind the starting line. He was up against Trey Jones, a monster who almost looked like Frank McCay; the scarer who gave Mike his MU hat eleven years ago. However Trey was orange and the horns on his head were black. The light turned green and Sulley and Trey raced over to the simulators. Sulley stopped in front of the door. He took the folder out of the bin. He opened the folder and actually read what was inside. He was to scare a seven year-old girl. She lived in Kauai, U.S.A. and she was afraid of thunder and lions.

"You got this Sull." Mike said silently.

Both Sulley and Trey entered their simulators. Trey silently approached the bed, but accidently tripped on some toys. He fell against the bed and panicked. He leapt up and roared at the sim-kid, but didn't score much.

Johnny was growing more and more furious.

_What the heck is going on?_ He thought.

Sulley silently maneuvered his way over the toys and got down beside the bed. He looked uncertain for a moment, but then a look of determination and confidence appeared on his face. Sulley leapt up and gave a huge ROARRRRR!

Thanks to Sulley, the Oozmas scream can filled up to the same level as the RORs. The Oozmas cheered. Sulley left the simulator and high-fived each and every one of his team members; with a smile on his face.

"And it's all tied up!" The vice-president announced. The Oozmas cheered some more. Mike jumped up and down smiling.

"Worthington and Wazowski to the starting line!" The vice-president announced.

Then the smile on Mike's face vanished. In its place was a nervous look. Mike took off his OK hat and took a deep breath. He looked up at the Oozma's side of the stadium and saw that Dean Hardscrabble was watching him. Sulley approached him.

"You okay?" He asked.

Mike gave a little nervous laugh. "Yeah. Just nervous, that's all."

Sulleyn looked up and saw Hardscrabble. Then he looked back at Mike.

"Hey, don't worry about Hardscrabble. Don't worry about anyone else. Just go out there and show em what Mike Wazowski can do." Sulley said with a friendly smile.

Mike smiled too. "Thanks." He said before handing his OK hat to Sulley. Mike and Johnny took their places behind the starting line. Johnny looked at Mike.

"Don't take the loss too hard. You never belonged here anyway."

Mike closed his eye and sighed. The light turned green and the siren blared. Then Mike and Johnny ran over to their simulators. Mike opened his folder, read it, put it back, and entered the simulator. Johnny entered his as well. Both monsters crept up to the sim-kid's beds. Mike scratched his claws on the bedpost. Johnny leapt up onto the bed and gave a big roar. He got a near perfect score. The ROR fans cheered.

"Amazing performance by Worthington!" Cried the vice-president. Johnny raised his arms up into the air, as if demanding that he be worshipped like a god.

"You're my hero, Johnny!" Chet cried.

"The Oozmas will need a record-breaking scare to win this." Said the president.

Sulley and the Oozmas looked worried.

Meanwhile Mike was crouching by the sim-kid's bed. He thought about everything he had been told:

"_You don't belong on a scare floor."_

"_No one will remember you."_

"_You're not scary."_

But then Mike remembered what Sulley said to him:

"_Come on, DIG DEEP!"_

With a determined look on his face, Mike leapt up onto the bed and let out his most ferocious ROARRRRR! The sim-kid screamed…and Mike got a perfect score. Green and yellow confetti shot out of the scoreboard. The Oozmas and Oozma fans cheered. The Oozmas had won the Scare Games.

Dean Hardscrabble looked slightly surprised.

"They did it! Ahhhhhhhh!" The president cried out excitedly. She grabbed the vice-president and shook him in her excitement.

"You go girl!" Art cried.

Johnny stood opened-mouthed as a couple of students bumped past him to get closer to the simulators. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Mike stepped out and saw the cheering crowd. It was then that he knew that his team had won. Randall and Sulley picked Mike up and held him up. Terry and Terri handed Mike his MU hat.

"Way to go Mike!" Randall cried out happily.

"We're in the Scaring Program!" Sulley cried.

Ms. Squibbles hugged everyone. When she hugged Don, his tentacles stuck to her face. He got them off her face and both monsters pulled away, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, pardon me, Ms. Squibbles." Don said.

Ms. Squibbles blushed. "It's Sheri."

Both Don and Ms. Squibbles smiled shyly at each other.

Sulley handed Mike the trophy. Mike smiled and held the trophy up for everyone to see.

"We did it!" He cried.

**Author's Note: Alright, Oozma won! And Randall got to redeem himself against José. Epic! So what did you guys think of this chapter? What were your favorite parts? Thanks for your support of this story. There's still more of it coming up, I assure you. Until then, Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**~RC**


	10. Chapter 10

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 10

The Scare Games were over. All the students and faculty were leaving the amphitheater. Some of the Oozma fans remained to congratulate Oozma Kappa on their success.

A girl was hugging Terry and Terri while another student took their picture.

"Way to go, Oozma Kappa." The girl said.

"Thanks." The brothers replied.

"You rule." A student said to Don. Don smiled.

"I've never ruled before."

"You guys killed it out there." Sulley grinned. Then he looked around for Mike. He saw the little green monster standing by the sim-kid's bed.

Sulley came over to him. "Hey Wazowski! C'mon, let's go, you manic! We're celebrating!"

Sulley stopped in front of the simulator. Mike was looking at the sim-kid, smiling.

"I did it. I can't believe it." Mike turned around excitedly to Sulley. "I'm gonna be a scarer!"

"Darn right!" Sulley grinned. Mike turned around to face the sim-kid.

"Hear that? Get plenty of rest, kiddo, 'cause you haven't seen the last of Mike Wazowski. BOO!" He said to the sim-kid.

Suddenly the sim-kid shot up and screamed. Mike's scream can filled up to the top, just like before. Randall turned around and saw Mike's score. He looked at it with interest.

Mike looked at the sim-kid and gave a little uncertain laugh.

"I knew I was scary, but I didn't know I was _that_ scary."

"Yeah, we were so scary that we must've broken it. C'mon." Sulley said.

Mike continued to stare at the sim-kid. Then a dark thought crossed Mike's mind. He lifted up his left hand and snapped his fingers. The sim-kid rose and screamed. Mike's scream can filled up to the top again.

Randall took a few steps forward. The lizard had a suspicious look on his face.

Mike looked suspicious too. He got down on one knee and lifted up the bed shirt. He took a look at the control panel. There was a dent in the door.

"It's been tampered with." Mike said tapping the door. Then he opened the door to see the gauges.

"Mike, I don't think you should be messing with that." Sulley said. He looked very nervous.

Mike looked at the gauges. All the settings were set on high, except for the last one which was set on easy. His.

"Why are my settings, different?"

"Mike, I think we should leave." Sulley looked concerned.

Mike stood up.

"Did you do this?" Mike asked, without looking back at Sulley.

"Mike,"

Mike turned around. "Did you do this?" He demanded.

Sulley sighed. "Yes, I did. But you don't understand,"

"Why? Why did you do this?" Mike said. He looked upset.

"You know, just in case." Sulley looked uneasy.

"In case of what?" Mike demanded. He looked suspiciously at Sulley. Then it dawned on him.

"You don't think I'm scary."

"Mike,"

"You said you believed in me, but you lied. You're just like Hardscrabble. You're just like everyone else!"

"Look, you'll get better and better,"

"I wanted to win and prove that I was scary, fair and square." Mike interrupted. "I'm as scary as you. I'm as scary as anyone!"

"I just wanted to help."

"No, you just wanted to help yourself. You only joined Oozma so you could get back into the Scaring Program. You were just using me and the team from the start." Mike paused and looked at Sulley's face. "How could you have done this?" He demanded.

Sulley exploded. "What was I supposed to do, let the whole team fail? Because you don't have it?"

Mike stood there, heartbroken. Sulley looked at Mike's face and started to feel bad. It was then that he regretted saying that to Mike.

"No, Mike. I didn't mean it. I…"

But Mike didn't want to hear it. He pushed his hand into Sulley, got out of the simulator, and walked off. Sulley turned around and saw the rest of the Oozmas. They had heard everything. The Oozmas looked confused and heartbroken. Squishy sadly set the trophy down and the team started to walk away.

"Mike, wait!" Randall ran up to Mike and placed his hand on the cyclops' shoulder. "Mike, please, let's just talk about this."

Mike turned around and gently took Randall's hand off his shoulders. "I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, Randy. But, I just want to be alone right now." Then Mike turned and walked away.

Randall stood there and watched Mike walk off. Then he turned around and looked at Sulley. The lizard shot him an angry look and then followed after his team. Sulley was left alone in the amphitheater. Just like in his dream.

The Oozmas walked back slowly to their Fraternity house, sad.

"I thought that we won fair and square." Don said.

"We should've known that Sulley cheated. It was all too good to be true." Squishy sighed.

Art nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I just can't understand why Sulley did that?" Don said.

Then Randall stopped walking. He stood there for a moment. With a determined look on his face, Randall turned around and ran back towards the amphitheater.

"Hey Randy, where are you going?" Don called out after him.

"There's something I have to find out!" Randall called back. The Oozmas stood there and watched him run off.

* * *

Johnny was sitting on a stone bench, surrounded by his ROR brothers.

"I lost to Wazowski. I lost to Wazowski." Johnny said over and over like a broken record. He was still shocked by what happened in the final event.

Chet came up to him. "Don't be like that Johnny. Forget about what happened. I still think you're the best student on campus. And the scariest too."

Johnny looked at Chet.

Chet smiled. Johnny smiled a little back and chuckled. "Thanks, Chet." Johnny stood up.

"What do we do now?" Javier asked.

Johnny looked at the ROR jacket he held in his hand and looked up at his team.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna go find Sullivan, and let him back into the fraternity. We would've won the games if we hadn't kicked him out."

"But Johnny," Chet said. "After everything we've done to him while he was with the Oozmas, do you really think he'd come back."

Johnny looked down at Chet and smiled. "Of course he would. I mean, we're still the best fraternity on campus, right?"

The other ROR's nodded.

Johnny smiled. "C'mon, let's go find Sullivan." Then the RORs set out, looking for Sulley.

* * *

Sulley sat by the entrance to the amphitheater, holding the trophy in his hands. He was supposed to be feeling happy that he was back in the Scaring Program. So why did he feel terrible? Of course, Sulley knew why. Then the blue monster heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw that on his left, was Randall Boggs himself. Randall had his OK shirt on, but held his glasses in one of his lower arms. Sulley set the trophy down next to him and looked down at his feet.

"Let me guess, you're here to yell at me aren't you?" Sulley sighed. "You might as well, I deserve it. I didn't just cheat. All Mike wanted was to prove himself, but I wouldn't let him. He was right; I was only trying to help myself."

Randall closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm not here to yell at you, Sullivan. I just…want to know why. Why did you cheat? I, I was starting to like you. And now you do something like this…, I'm really disappointed in you."

Randall was quiet for a moment and then he spoke up again. "Why?"

Sulley shuffled his feet. "I had to." He said in what at first sounded like a whisper. "I had to; otherwise, we would've lost."

"But if we just followed Mike's plan…"

"Damn it, Randy! No matter how many different times each team member would've gone in each round, we would've lost. Mike, he has an impressive knowledge of scaring…and his coaching is what got Oozma to the final round, but…" Sulley's voice trailed off for a moment.

"Mike, he's…just not scary."

"That's not true." Randall said.

Sulley looked up at him. "Do you think he's scary?" He asked.

"Well, I…"

"Do you think he's scary?" Sulley demanded. Then he realized that he was starting to sound like Dean Hardscrabble. He shut himself up and looked back down at his feet again.

Randall closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked down at the ground. "You're right, Mike's not scary."

Sulley looked sadly down at the ground. He tried. He really tried to see potential in Mike just as Mike saw potential in everyone else on the team. But he couldn't see it in Mike, in his scaring ability that is.

Randall looked sad too, but then he looked up with a defiant look on his face. "But so what?"

Sulley looked up at him.

"So what if Mike's not scary? Not every monster in the world is scary or has to be scary. If every monster in the monster world was scary, then the only jobs that would exist would be jobs involved with scaring. Mike may not be scary, but he has a special gift. A gift that more than makes up for his lack of scaring. And it's not just his extensive knowledge of scaring or his coaching."

Sulley looked at Randall, waiting to hear what Mike's special gift was.

"Mike, he…changes people." Randall said smiling.

Sulley just stared blankly at Randall.

"Come on Sullivan, think of what we were like before we met Mike. I didn't have much confidence in myself. I also had trouble controlling my camouflaging ability. And you were…" Randall was lost on what word to use.

Sulley closed his eyes and sighed. "An arrogant ass?"

Randall sighed. "Yeah."

Another moment of silence passed.

"But we've changed so much. Now, I have more confidence in myself and have better control over my camouflaging ability. And you've changed too. You've become, nicer."

Sulley continued to look at Randall.

"Come on Sullivan, I've been noticing this change in you since that field trip to Monsters, Inc."

Sulley looked at the wall opposite him and smiled.

"Yeah, Mike has had quite an influence on us, hasn't he?" Sulley chuckled a little, but then he looked sad again. He looked up at Randall.

"Randy, what should I do?"

Randall looked at him.

"I think you should tell Hardscrabble the truth."

Sulley looked horrified; as if that was the worst possible advice Randall could've given him.

"No Randy, I can't! If I tell Hardscrabble that I cheated, she might disqualify Oozma. Then Mike will have to leave MU and I might be expelled." He looked worriedly down at his feet.

"I can't let that happen. I can't let everyone down again. Randy, when I went home for Christmas break and told my parents that I had been kicked out of the Scaring Program, they looked so disappointed. I felt like I had really let them down. All my life people have had high expectations of me. They expected me to always succeed because I was a Sullivan. Everyone at Monsters University had high expectations of me. Professor Knight, the RORs, everyone."

Randall looked at Sulley and realized something. "You know what, Sullivan? I think you and I aren't so different. I think we both joined ROR for the same reason. Recognition. "

Sulley looked up at the lizard.

"I used to think that being in with the cool kids was the most important thing in the whole world. But now, I see that it's not. I quit ROR because I saw how desperate Mike was to find a sixth member for his team. He really needed me the most that time, out of all the times I've helped him. Seeing his desperate face reminded me of something. Before I met Mike, I was nervous about who would be my roommate. I was pacing back and forth in the dorm room wondering if my roommate and I would get along. I prayed to God that my roommate wouldn't be José. But then I met Mike and found out that he was going to be my roommate."

Randall smiled. "We became friends so quickly, and I started to feel a little less nervous of fitting in. In a way, Mike helped me feel less nervous. So when he asked me to join a second time, I decided that I would because he was so nice to me. When I think back on it, I think I quit ROR because at that moment, I realized that I valued my friendship with Mike more than my desire to be popular. And as a result of joining Oozma, I finally found a place where I belong."

Randall paused for a moment and then he continued. "What I'm trying to say is, which is more important to you? These expectations people have of you, or Mike?"

Sulley looked down at his feet. Randall decided that it was best if he walked away and left Sulley alone to his thoughts. Randall walked away, hoping that Sulley would think on what he told him and make the right decision. Sulley picked up the trophy and stared at it glumly.

* * *

Mike sat alone on a bench somewhere on campus. He was holding his MU hat in his hands and his eye was tearing up. He wiped his eye.

"Damn Sullivan. Why couldn't he just stay out of my way? Well, who needs him? I'm just as scary as him and everyone else on campus. I'll prove myself to them all, somehow."

So he sat on the bench and thought about what to do. He couldn't go to Hardscrabble and tell her that Sulley cheated. He was afraid that Oozma would be disqualified and he would have to leave. But he couldn't continue on in the Scaring Program, knowing that he got back in only because of Sulley's cheating.

"What do I do?" Mike asked himself. Then he got an idea. He remembered that on the day of freshman orientation, he saw the door lab in the School of Engineering. Where doors were made and tested.

"That's it." Mike said to himself. "If I can get into the door lab and use one of the doors to scare a kid, then I'll prove that I'm just as scary as everyone else."

Mike thought about it some more. Breaking into the door lab could have serious consequences, like expulsion. But Mike decided that he would take the risk. If he successfully scares a kid, maybe they'll allow him to stay. If not, then eventually becoming a scarer won't be too difficult. Since he will have proven himself to be scary.

Mike got off the bench with a determined look on his face. He placed his MU hat on his head and headed off for the School of Engineering.

**Author's Note: Uh-oh, the final conflict of the story begins. Sorry if I mislead any of you with that last part in chapter 8. In the end of chapter 8, Sulley was actually trying to be positive that Mike could help Oozma win. I added the nightmare scene in chapter 9 for two reasons. One, it would influence Sulley to rig the simulator out of fear of losing and letting everyone down. Two, I thought that the nightmare was a good, effective way of making Sulley rig the OK simulator. I wonder if the writers for the movie ever thought about putting that nightmare of ROR beating OK in the film? Anyway, what did you guys think of the speech Randall gave to Sulley? About how Mike has changed his life as well as Sulley's? I added that to this chapter because it was true and it was a good point. Over the course of Monsters University, Mike had changed several people. He encouraged Randall to use his invisibility for scaring. He took Oozma Kappa and made them into an excellent team of scarers. He proved to Hardscrabble that he was special. After realizing that she was wrong, Hardscrabble changes from her unpleasant nature and into a kinder one. And most importantly, Mike's actions helped change Sulley from an arrogant jerk and into the kind and humble monster many Monsters, Inc. fans have come to know and love. I just had to put that in this chapter. Still more of this story to come.**

**~RC**


	11. Chapter 11

Something Special- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic

Chapter 11

**This chapter is gonna be epic. **

Mike stood there looking casual in one of the hallways of the School of Engineering. He stood outside the door lab, waiting for the students and professors inside to leave. Mike wasn't nervous, not a bit. The little green monster was determined to prove that he was scary. That he was unique.

Just then some students that were in the door lab left. Only the professors and a few students remained. They were shutting down the lab. And Mike continued to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile Johnny and the RORs walked all over campus looking for Sulley, but they haven't found him yet.

"Hey Johnny, while we're at it, how about we ask Boggs if he wants to come back too?" Chet asked. "I mean, he did beat José in the final round of the games."

Johnny shook his head. "I highly doubt that he would want to come back. Remember that Boggs quit our team just to help those Oozmas qualify for the games."

Then Johnny spotted a big blue monsters walking glumly towards the School of Scaring. It was Sulley.

"There he is!" Johnny said pointing at him. Then the RORs walked over to Sulley.

* * *

Sulley walked all over campus carrying the Scare Games trophy. Every student he passed congratulated him, but he felt like he didn't deserve the praise. Not from any of them.

Just then Professor Knight passed by Sulley.

"Sullivan, nice work out there. I look forward to having you back in class." Professor Knight said with a smile. Then he headed off towards the School of Scaring. Sulley watched him.

Just then Johnny and the RORs came up to him.

Randall saw the RORs approach Sulley as he stood a yard away from all of them. Since he was still wearing his OK shirt, Randall turned invisible and hid behind a tree. He stuck his invisible head out to see.

"Looks like I was wrong about you." Johnny grinned as he handed Sulley a ROR jacket. "You're one of us after all."

Sulley looked at the jacket and back at the RORs. One of them was missing.

"Where's José?"

Johnny scoffed. "Kicked him out. Turns out he wasn't ROR material after all. Anyone who loses to Boggs doesn't deserve to be on this team."

Just then Sulley saw Dean Hardscrabble land down on the steps of the School of Scaring. She walked up the steps alongside Professor Knight.

Sulley looked at the jacket and trophy he held in his hands. Then he remembered what Randall had said to him earlier.

"_I used to think that being in with the cool kids was the most important thing in the whole world. But now, I see that it's not."_

"_Which is more important to you? These expectations people have of you, or Mike?"_

Sulley looked up. He decided that he would do the right thing and tell Hardscrabble the truth. For Mike. Sulley handed the jacket and trophy to Johnny and ran off. Johnny and the RORs were shocked.

"Hey, where are you going?" Johnny called after him.

"To fix a mistake!" Sulley called back.

Randall reappeared and smiled at Sulley. He felt proud of Sulley for making the right choice.

* * *

Back at the School of Engineering, Mike was still waiting. Then the professors and the last few students left the lab. Mike walked by one of the students and swiped a key card from the student's backpack. He walked over to the door, swiped the card, and entered the lab with a determined look on his face. He was in.

* * *

"You did what?" Hardscrabble asked sternly. She, Professor Knight, and Sulley stood on the steps of the School of Scaring. Sulley explained to her how he'd rigged the simulator.

"My team had nothing to do with this, please don't disqualify them. It was all me….I cheated." Sulley confessed.

Dean Hardscrabble looked away angrily. "I expect you off campus by tomorrow."

Sulley looked down ashamedly and closed his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He replied.

Hardscrabble looked at Sulley. "You're a disgrace to this university, and your family name."

Sulley looked back down at the ground. Just then an alarm sounded off and a guard ran by.

"What's going on?" Hardscrabble called out.

"Someone broke into the door lab." The guard replied.

"What?" Hardscrabble flashed out her bat wings and flew off towards the door lab.

A thought came into Sulley's head. "Oh no." He said. It had to be Mike.

* * *

Mike placed a canister in the station next to the door and hit the power button. Students and security guards were banging on the door, but couldn't get in. Mike had blocked the door with some scream cans. He placed his MU hat on top of a stack of scream cans and stood in front of the door; waiting for it to activate. The red light on top of the door lit up and Mike opened it.

He entered the room of a young girl, who was sleeping in bed. He crept over to the bed and brushed the curtains with his hand. The girl woke up and looked around. Now was Mike's chance. He leapt up and ROARED!

But the girl didn't scream. Mike tried again but all the girl did was giggle. "You look funny."

"What?" Mike was confused. Then he looked around the room. It was actually a cabin of young girls. There was a banner on the wall that read CAMP TEAMWORK. All the girls were awake and staring at Mike. Mike backed away and saw another girl behind him. He tried to scare her, but she didn't scream. She just laughed.

All the girls were approaching Mike in fascination. Mike looked scared.

* * *

Meanwhile Sulley rushed over to the door lab. All his teammates were standing in front of it, except for Mike. Hardscrabble and a couple of campus security guards were guarding the door.

"No one goes near that door until the authorities arrive." Hardscrabble said.

"James, you don't think…" Don said.

"It's Mike." Sulley said.

"But he could die in there." Squishy said.

Randall had a determined look on his face. He took off his glasses and shirt and handed them to Terry and Terri.

"Hold these for me." Randall said to the brothers. He was about to enter the door lab, but Sulley placed his hand on the reptile's shoulder.

"Randy, wait! I have to be the one to go in."

Randall looked at him. "Come on Sullivan, I can easily just turn invisible and…"

"Randy please!" Sulley grabbed onto both of Randall's shoulders and both monsters looked each other in the eyes.

"Please Randy, I have to find Mike. I have to tell him…that I'm sorry."

Just by looking into Sulley's eyes, Randall could tell that Sulley really wanted to apologize to Mike. He saw that Sulley really cared about him. Randall nodded. Sulley let go of Randall and the lizard backed up a little. He smiled at Sulley and Sulley smiled back.

"James, let us help." Squishy said.

Don stepped forward and flashed out copies of his business card. "Just leave it to the master of sales."

So Don walked in and created a distraction while Sulley ran for the door. Hardscrabble saw him and ordered him to stop. But Sulley didn't listen to her. He opened the door and entered the human world. He found himself in a cabin, but there was no sign of Mike. He saw that there were a group of children standing outside with their camp counselors. Just then a group of rangers arrived. Sulley crept out of a window, but was spotted by one of the rangers. So Sulley ran into the woods looking for Mike while the rangers chased after him; thinking he was a bear.

Sulley ran until he came to a lake. He had lost the rangers, for now. Sulley looked around and he saw Mike. Mike was on his knees, looking down at his reflection in the water.

"Mike." Sulley whispered.

But Mike didn't move.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you out of here."

Mike still didn't move.

Sulley closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Then Mike spoke up without looking back at Sulley. "You were right, they weren't scared of me."

Sulley looked sadly at Mike.

"I don't understand. I did everything right. I wanted it more than anyone. And I thought that if I wanted it enough, I could show everyone that Mike Wazowski is something special. But I'm just not." Mike angrily splashed at his reflection in the water and looked away.

Sulley stepped forward. "Mike, I know how you feel."

Mike got up and looked angrily at Sulley.

"Don't do that, please don't do that! You do not know how I feel!"

"Mike, calm down."

"Monsters like you have everything. You don't have to be good. You could mess up over and over again and the whole world loves you!"

"Mike,"

"You'll never know what it's like to fail because you were born a Sullivan!"

Sulley stepped forward. "Yeah I'm a Sullivan. I'm the Sullivan who flunked every test. The one who got kicked out of the program. The one who was so afraid to let everyone down that I cheated…and I lied."

Sulley sighed. "Mike, I'll never know how you feel." He went over to a rock and sat down on it.

"But you're not the only failure here."

A moment of silence passed.

"I act scary Mike, but most of the time, I'm terrified."

Mike sat down on a rock next to Sulley.

Mike felt like he was seeing a whole different side of Sulley, a side he never saw before.

"How come you never told me that before?" Mike asked calmly.

"Because, we weren't friends before." Sulley said.

Then lights flashed behind Mike and Sulley. The rangers had spotted them. Mike and Sulley separated. The rangers chased Sulley to a slippery hill. Sulley struggled to get up it, but Mike held a tree limb down to Sulley. Sully grabbed it and Mike helped him up. The rangers were approaching.

Mike and Sulley ran out of the woods and entered the cabin. They ran over to the closet door and opened it. But inside was just a regular closet.

"Oh no." Mike said. They had lost access to the monster world.

* * *

Back at the door lab, Dean Hardscrabble had pressed the power button and deactivated the door.

"But they're still in there!" Don cried from the crowd that stood outside the door lab. But Hardscrabble wasn't willing to risk a child breach.

"Until the authorities arrive, this door will remain off." She said.

Randall was about to turn invisible, but two security guards saw that he was about to do something. They grabbed the lizard and wouldn't let him go. Randall turned invisible and tried to escape from the security guards, but he couldn't. Then he reappeared and looked angrily at Hardscrabble.

"You've killed them! You've killed them! They're gonna die and it'll be all your fault!" Randall screamed at Dean Hardscrabble.

"Enough!" She yelled flashing out her wings and standing on her back centipede legs.

"I WANT THIS ROOM CLEARED NOW!" She roared.

The security guards pushed Randall and the rest of the crowd back. The lab was then shut down. Only Hardscrabble remained in it.

* * *

Back in the human world Mike opened and closed the door repeatedly, hoping that if he kept trying, the door would let them return home. But it didn't work. Sulley looked out the window and saw that the rangers were approaching the cabin.

"We gotta get out of here." Sulley was about to leave through a window, but Mike had an idea.

"Let them come." He said.

"What?" Sulley stopped in his tracks.

"If we scare them, I mean really scare them, we'll be able to generate enough scream to power the door from our side." Mike explained.

"What are you talking about?" Sulley asked.

"I've read every book about scaring ever written. This could work." Mike said.

"They're adults." Sulley said. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, just follow my lead."

Sulley looked at Mike for a second and slowly nodded.

The rangers entered the cabin, but didn't see anything. They all entered the cabin cautiously, keeping their eyes peeled for anything.

A fan turned on by itself and stopped the moment a ranger looked at it. A window opened and the wind blew in. The rangers flashed their flashlights over at it.

Mike and Sulley were looking down at the rangers from the rafters. Mike looked at Sulley and nodded. Sulley nodded back. Sulley swatted his tail quickly at the door and shut it with a wham! The rangers looked terrified.

Then a record on a record player began to play backwards. A doll crossed the floor saying mama until it walked into a bedpost.

Mike quickly ran past the rangers and they turned around, but saw nothing. Sulley scratched his claws across the wooden floor and got up into the rafters before the rangers could see him. The rangers pointed their flashlights up at the rafters.

They heard more scratching and Mike ran past them again. Sulley picked Mike up and brought him up to the rafters.

"Now what?" Sulley asked.

"Phase two." Mike smiled.

Then one of the bunks began to shake and fell against the others, knocking them over like dominoes.

The rangers screamed.

Back at the door lab the red light began to flicker. Hardscrabble saw it and looked baffled.

Mike saw that there was a glow from behind the closet door. He smiled, realizing that the plan was working. He looked at Sulley.

"Are you ready?"

"Mike, I can't."

"Yes you can. Stop being a Sullivan and start being you." Mike said.

Mike silently jumped down from the rafters and found a fishing rod. He removed the string from the rod and tied one end to a bedpost and the other end to another bedpost. He tied many strings to the two bedposts between two beds. Mike hid behind a shelf and nodded. Sulley looked uncertain for a moment, but then he nodded back with a determined look on his face. Sulley lowered himself down from the rafters and the rangers saw him. They backed up and tripped over the fishing line. They were tangled in it. Then Sulley let out a ferocious ROAR!

The rangers screamed.

The screams could be heard back in the monster world by everyone who was near or in the door lab. The lights in the lab flickered.

Then the scream can attached to the door filled to the top and so did the other scream cans in the room. Hardscrabble turned around and saw all the scream cans rattling on the shelves. The light on the door lit up.

Sulley roared at the rangers as they got themselves untangled and one-by-one left the cabin through a window.

The lights on the ceiling of the door lab shattered. Then the cans began shooting off the shelves and flying off in every direction. Hardscrabble look frightened.

"Sulley, come on!" Mike shouted. Then Mike and Sulley ran towards the door. The door in the lab began to crack under the pressure of the immense amount of scream that was generated. The light on the door began to crack. Hardscrabble took cover behind a stack of scream cans. Then the door exploded and Mike and Sulley burst in amid a cloud of smoke.

Mike and Sulley found themselves on the floor of the door lab. They looked up to see a shocked Hardscrabble staring back at them from behind some scream cans. Mike and Sulley looked behind them at the door. It was completely destroyed.

Mike looked around for his MU hat. He found it on the floor, but it got destroyed by the explosion. He picked up what was left of it.

Hardscrabble slowly came over to them, still looking shocked.

"H-how….how did you do this?" She asked Sulley, but Sulley just shook his head.

"Don't ask me." He said looking calmly at Mike. Hardscrabble followed Sulley's gaze at Mike. She looked at him, stunned. Wazowski had done this?

Mike didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

Just then a hole was made in the shut up entrance to the door lab and the CDA came in. They came over to Mike and Sulley and helped the two monsters get back on their feet. The CDA guided them away while Hardscrabble just stared at them.

"No child breach. Repeat, no child breach." One of the CDA officers said into his walkie-talkie.

The Oozmas were over-joyed to see that Mike and Sulley were okay.

* * *

Only Hardscrabble remained in the door lab, staring at the door that used to be there. She couldn't believe it. For as long as she has been Dean of Scaring, Hardscrabble has never been wrong about her judgments of a student's potential. But as she stood there she realized something. For the first time, Hardscrabble realized that she was wrong.

**Author's Note: Alright, Mike and Sulley are back safe and sound! Sorry I didn't have Randall come in with Sulley to rescue Mike, but I was afraid that Randall would be expelled if he did so. He wanted to go but thought that it was best that Sulley go, seeing that Big Blue really cared about Mike after all. Don't worry. In the next chapter I will have Randall do something that will have special significance for Mike and Sulley.**

**~RC**


End file.
